Guardians of the World
by Furiouswind
Summary: The summons has been made, and heroes of the past, present and future has been gathered. A battle that will awaken a power that was never meant to awaken. The end, has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of the World**

A/N: One thing first, do NOT flame. I hate flamers, with their flames. I know my stuff is crap, so i don't need to be told ten times, or even once. I have some weird concepts running through my head, and this story's plot isn't as solid as you might think. The reason why i'm posting this? I've ready been writing for this story after playing the third volume of G.U when it came out in japanese. I can't remember everything there is, so don't blame me if i get anything wrong. If i do, just tell me politely. I'll be mixing in some Japanese themes, and some names will just come from the Japanese version. Like instead of 'Alkaid', she'll be 'Yowkow'. And also 'Multi-weapon', instead of... whatever that is. Forgot how to spell, that's all.

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack series, or anything like that, or anything close to it. I wish that sort of gaming were true though... sigh.

* * *

The silence of the field. The artificial wind that blows across his face. He paused for a moment, taking a look at the grand building before him. An old looking building of sorts, with great spires that emerged at the sides. An old cathedral. A legendary cathedral. The eternal sunset in the background bathed the entire field in its golden shine, and he had to cover his eyes as he looked directly at the light source. Maybe it was a natural reflex that he had, even if he knew that the sun would not really hurt if he stared at it. A soft tap on his shoulder caused him to turn. His companion looked at him questionably, but he simply smiled in return, continuing to walk forward. Soon, they were at the footsteps of the grand building. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the heavy doors open, and stepped into the main chapel. Rows of pews lined the chapel, the roof peaked and dark at the top. The only light source came from a stained window that sat at the front, behind an altar, on which stood a statue of a beautiful girl, but a disturbing sight was that the statue was chained by eight different chains. He heaved a sigh, walking up to the statue, the sound in the chapel being made by the movement of his boots, and his companion's. Stopping before the statue, he paused for a moment, looking around the base of the altar for something. But in the midst of searching a certain tone rang throughout the chapel, making his companion slightly uneasy, but he outstretched his hand to her, easing her of her main concern. He knew. A soft glow emitted form the back of the altar, where the two could not see. The glow died away, as a girl stepped out from behind of the altar. With long flowing pale lavender hair, and soft light blue eyes. Wearing a loose lavender dress with a white shawl around her shoulders, accompanied by a brooch in the shape of the infinity sign. The girl looked somewhat like an angel, her radiance was seemingly real to the two. In response, he knelt down before the girl, placing his weapon down on the ground horizontally before him, placing his right hand over his chest. His companion did the same. The girl did not express any emotion of any sort in response, but there was no need for it.

"Grand goddess, my liege, Lady Aura. It is good to see your complete return to 'The World'."

He said without looking up to her. Aura looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled.

"Stand, both of you."

She said, her voice sounding even more angelic than her presence, soft and warm. The two stood, keeping their weapons.

"So it was you who called me out, wasn't it?"

Aura asked, floating up to the statue, before seating herself at the base of her own statue.

"Yes, indeed."

He replied.

"And your purpose for this, is because 'they' told you to, didn't they?"

Aura asked, her voice having a slight hint of irritation in it. He could only speculate that she picked that up from some other player in the game.

"No, my lady. We were sent by 'him'. 'He' only expresses concern for what this entire situation may spiral into. Of course, 'he' is also concern for your well-being and 'he' sends 'his' regards."

He relayed his message, and now all he had to do, was wait for what Aura needed, or what Aura would reply. Aura sat there, staring past him, in deep thought. He only wished her 'deep thinking' was not going make her go back to sleep. But, she looked back at him after awhile.

"That man certainly is very cynical, hiding from the shadows and never showing up himself. But, i guess, he needs to do things from where he is. Tell 'him', that i will keep my end the deal, if 'he' will perform 'his'."

"Certainly."

"And tell him to remember, that this isn't about just the system, but this is for the players."

Aura glared at the messenger, who only bowed his head. Even if he wanted to reply, he couldn't. Aura's glare was very powerful and menacing.

"... Good. I will make the arrangements with the necessary people... Are you the only people 'he' will send?"

Aura asked, looking rather sceptical at the two before her. The man's companion felt insulted by that, but stopped when the man shot her a look.

"I assure you, my lady, that we are only two of the many capable he will send."

"... I know. I wasn't underestimating your abilities, but to enter this fight without the proper capabilities. I was sure 'he' was smarter than that. But... i guess we would have to see."

* * *

He really hated this weather. And she certainly picked a great day to call them over. Of course, there wasn't much he could do about it. The rain was intense, drumming down on his windscreen like thousands of stones falling from the sky. Sighing, he could only think to himself on how he had to wash his beauty later. He took a left turn, and entered the residential neighbourhood for this area. Now came the difficult part. He looked over to the passenger seat, where a chestnut brown hair girl about his age, stared at the map screen. For about five minutes, she had been staring at the same screen. He slowed the car to a stop, looking at his passenger and waited.

"... We're lost."

He stated bluntly. The girl glared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously at him.

"We are NOT lost! We're just a little side-tracked, that's all..."

She mumbled, looking back at the map. He really didn't know what to do with this girl. Her hair didn't go past her shoulders, and her shirt was rather loosely hanging off her shoulders. How did she go about choosing her wardrobe anyway?

"You know, at this rate, even the Kunisaki twins will get there faster in a taxi."

He casually stated.

"I KNOW! Give me a break here."

"Take you're time... It's not like we're going anywhere."

He replied, putting the car to park, before resting his hands at the back of his head.

"You're not helping, Kai."

"You were the one who said you could get us there yourself, didn't you? If i remember correctly it was like 'Oh! Don't worry! Akira will get us there in no time!'... Well, mighty Akira, you sure did a great job."

"Oh, put a sock in it. I will get us there, i promise. Now let's see... according to the email, their house should be... here."

Akira said, rather confidently, pointing at a place on the map. Kai peered over to the screen, before sighing.

"Finally."

He muttered, putting the car back into drive, and stepping on the accelerator.

"What is up with that tone? You make it sound as if you already knew where it is."

"I do."

"WHAT?! And you didn't bother to tell me??"

"You would only be upset that you were not much of a help, then i would feel guilty all day."

He sighed, turning up the speed for the wipers. Akira crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in a sulking manner, mumbling something like 'Baka Kai'.

"I know, i know."

Kai only smiled, as he slowed down before a rather large looking house. It wasn't a manner to be exact, and the gates were already open, with a few cars parked on the porch. Kai drove in and stopped his car at the back of a small family size car.

"Looks like Mayumi is already here."

Kai said, turning the engine off. Both he and Akira got out, and hurried over to the main door of the house. Ringing the doorbell, the door opened and they were greeted by a friendly smile of a familiar face. The woman was in her early twenties, about two years older than the two, with mud brown shoulder length hair. Dressed in rather boyish clothings, she welcomed the two in, where they met a whole bunch of familiar faces. Maybe familiar was a little less appropriate. After all, they were all comrades. It has been a long while since they met up together like. The legendary dot hackers. Saviours of 'The World', an on-line net game. One of the largest on-line games in Japan during these times, has given rise many odd events, which caused massive damage and disturbances on real life. Many refuse to believe such a ridiculous reason behind all of those strange events, but to those who were involved, there was no denying it. Sitting on the sofa, a women in her late twenties sat there, a small child, seven years at most, resting her head on her mother's lap. The two players behind the same PC. Mother being Mayumi Kurokawa, Mistral. Daughter being Mirei Kurokawa, Mireille. Mistral was one of the original dot hackers, aiding Kite, her daughter took her PC and aided Shugo. Sitting by a coffee table in the middle of the living room, was a young women in her early twenties, talking with a man in his fifties. The young woman had shoulder length hair, and had a pair of head phones around her neck. She is Mai Hasoko, player behind PC Mimiru. The man she's talking to is a famous novelist, Ryo Sakuma, player behind Bear. Mimiru and Bear were key characters in aiding Tsukasa in awaking Aura, the goddess in 'The World'. Walking up to Kai and Akira, is a guy the same age as Kai. He stood a little taller than Kai and was also larger in size. Yasuhiko, the player behind Orca of the Azure sea, one of the descendants of Fianna, together with Balmug of the Azure Sky.

"Yo, Kai. Akira as well. Took you guys long enough."

Yasuhiko smiled.

"Classes only just ended. What about you? I thought you were suppose to be in Kawasumi sensei's class?"

"He took a break. Said something about his wife having a fit."

"I see... Well, is everyone here?"

Kai asked, taking a longer look around the living room of the large house. The owner is certainly very rich. Lots of ornaments, expensive looking ones at that, and very spacious.

"Well, the Kunisaki twins are not here yet. They should be soon though-"

Just as Yasuhiko spoke, the door bell rung. Since Kai was the closest, he opened the door, and standing there, were two teenagers. A boy and a girl. Both around the same age. The boy having short hair, with his bangs slightly to the right, and being neater than Kai's messed up hair, which Akira had complained about for countless number of times. The girl had long hair, which she tied up into a tail. The Kunisaki twins. Shugo and Rena Kunisaki, players behind PCs with their own names. They were the ones responsible for helping Aura's child, Zefie. Kai had seen the twins before, and they kept in contact a number of times. Two twins were already in their last year of high school, so choosing a college or university is the next step for them. But now, there was a matter that they all had gathered together.

"Ah, Kai-san! It's been awhile."

Shugo bowed. Kai was not very used to these ethics, but Shugo was rather awed by Kai. In fact, Shugo's PC was based off Kai's. The twins entered the house, and dried themselves, taking their coats off. That was when the door leading to the rest of the house opened. Everyone turned, and saw as the owner of the house was pushed in. A young in her mid twenties, with beautiful long hair, seated in a wheelchair. Her gentle eyes behind a set of glasses. Pushing the chair in, was the same girl who opened the door for Kai and Akira. Seated in the wheelchair, is Mariko Misono, the player behind the PC Subaru, former leader of the 'Crimson Knights', back when the game 'The World', was still new. Pushing her, is her best friend, and most likely lover, An Shoji. The player behind Tsukasa, the awakener of Aura. Tsukasa is also the very first case of a player that went into a coma because of incidents within the game.

"Good evening everyone. Sorry to call all of you tonight on such a sudden notice. Balmug, Crim, Ouka, Hotaru, BT and Kamui can't make it tonight due to certain circumstances. And i hope you all will have the patience to discuss about this."

Mariko apologized. It wasn't unusual for them to call each other by their old character names, especially since those who did not make it tonight, were not very open about revealing themselves in the first place.

"Don't worry about it, Mariko, I'm sure everyone is happy to be here. Well, maybe Akira had something else to do, but who cares."

Mai shrugged, and Akira was clearly not happy. Mai and Akira were constantly exchanging verbal insults, but other that those times, they were pretty good as friends.

"Ah, sorry to be a bother, but some of us have to be more feminine than others."

Akira shot back. True, Mai was rather boyish in her sense of fashion, and she enjoyed having accessories that were not very suitable for a girl. Mai was about to shoot back something, but An stopped them both.

"I'm sure you two have much to catch up on. But for now, let us discuss the problem at hand."

An stated, and the two girls stayed silent. With this, Mariko continued.

"As you all know, the recent events in 'The World', has caused many incidents. No doubt that something is going on in the game. We all wanted to leave it behind us, and get on with our lives, but ever since 'she' mailed us, I've been wondering, should we answer?"

Mariko turned to Kai, especially. Kai himself was not really sure about this himself. He had decided a long time ago, that he would leave it all behind. Seven years has past since that journey he made. Kai Mismanaging, the player behind the legendary Kite, leader of the dot hackers, and saviour of both worlds, on-line and off-line. He had done things no one else had done, or even dared to do. But he was just a simple fourteen year old boy back then. Now, he's also just a simple twenty one year old guy, who is just trying to get his degree, but also with a very extraordinary past. What was it that she was trying to tell him?

"I'm getting too old to play games already. I'm sure Kurokawa-san feels the same."

Ryo said, pulling out some gum to chew on. Apparently, he's been trying to give up smoking. Gum chewing seems to be his new favourite habit of choice. Mayumi sighed, stroking her daughter's head gently.

"I too, think that I'm getting too old to play. Besides, we've already had our fair share of adventure. I already have my hands tied with trying to get Mirei into a good school."

"But i thought your daughter is very smart?"

Mai asked.

"Well, yes, it's true that her intelligence and thinking capabilities far exceed her age group, but getting a transfer into middle school at her age is very stressful."

"Middle school?! Whoa..."

Mai looked at the young sleeping form on Mayumi's lap, and had the expression that she was looking at a monster.

"Anyway, going back to topic. Aura has mailed us, specifically. Asking us to go back into the game. Well, i feel bad rejecting her, but we have a lot of problems on our side as well, like Ryo and Mayumi-san."

An said. Kai didn't like to go back into gaming, since his exams were around the corner.

"Did Aura state a reason? For my mail, all she said was that she needed me to go back. Talk about vague."

Mai sighed, shaking her head.

"She did for me."

Kai answered, making everyone turn. All eyes were on him, and he had not have this experience in a long time, having everyone's attention on him.

"... Well, it was a little vague, but she said something about 'The World' being in trouble. She was saying something about gathering everyone she can trust."

Kai answered. There was a still silence for a moment, which made Kai uncomfortable.

"As expected of Kite. Aura still favours you, huh?"

Mai laughed, giving Kai a 'thumbs-up'.

"She said in my mail that Zefie was bored."

Shugo spoke up as well.

"... Zefie really likes you, huh? At this rate, you're nothing but a baby sitter for Zefie."

Mai shrugged, which really brought reality down on Shugo.

"Besides all that. We cannot say for certain just what is Aura up to, or what she means by 'trouble'. It could be anything, be it more 'phases', Cubia, or more viruses. We cannot really tell what is going on in the game to be able to ascertain just what we are needed for."

Mariko stated. As expected of the book worm, she uses words Kai never uses before.

"I've recently logged back in, though."

Yasuhiko said, and everyone turned.

"Yasuhiko? You? Are you nuts?"

Kai asked. Yasuhiko was the reason Kai went on that crazy journey in the game. Yasuhiko's character was killed by one of the eight phases of Morganna, Skeith, and it caused Yasuhiko to fall into a coma.

"No, not really. Since i got that mail, i went off to buy a set, and played for a while."

"I see... and the situation?"

Mariko asked.

"Well, 'normal', would be a term most would use. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe some bugs, but nothing serious that Aura would get worked up about."

"Did you see Aura?"

"No. I only spent about an hour in the game. I was asking around for information, and then i logged off."

Yasuhiko replied. That made Mariko think about this. Too many unknowns to her is like a crazy suicidal mission. Mariko was like a military general, planning before moving the troops, the rest of them.

"... I feel as though we have little choice."

Mariko finally said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Although there isn't any problem on the outside, the many incidents since this new version of the game came out, has become more serious than during our time. The situation now seems clear, but if Aura senses something, i fear that that something is going to affect everyone. I've decided that I'll be going back in. An, are you with me?"

"Of course, Mariko."

An smiled.

"I can't miss out on another big adventure! University is too boring."

Mai said, her eyes beaming with excitement. Obviously, the Kunisaki twins were also up for it. Mayumi was still have doubts, but when Mirei suddenly woke up, and was briefly told of what happened, she agreed immediately. Mayumi then agreed, since her daughter was going for it. She said something about family time. Ryo was a hard one to convince. But he finally agreed, having An tell him that it may be helpful for him when he writes his next book. Ryo is An's guardian, since An's parents abandoned her. Ryo doesn't mind, since his real son is a jerk. But Ryo has always been a soft guy, so when An asked him, he couldn't really refuse. Now, all turned to Kai. What, was he a general to lead them into victory, or a battlefield? Akira had agreed as well. It seems her brother, Kazu was going to play as well. Kai didn't like to be stared at, and especially by Akira. Okay, so what if she is his girlfriend. Akira is a strong girl, she can fend for herself. She is, after all, the player behind 'Black Rose', a dot hacker as well. Kai felt that he wasn't really needed, but everyone else seems to think otherwise.

"... Fine, I'll join too."

Kai sighed in defeat. The only reason as to why he agreed without putting up much argument, is because maybe, he wanted to see Aura.

"Good. Everyone, get a set and let us meet on-line. Let's say... three days time. That should enough time, and it's also a Sunday. I'll mail the others who are absent. Till then, take care."

* * *

A/N: I know it is lame at the beginning, and i can't bring myself to change it. I tried to change it once, but it just went from bad to worse. Just deal with it. 


	2. Welcome

A/N: This time round, i'm trying for a first person perspective, and i've never done it before. Don't complain. I know that in first person persepctive it is suppose to be in present tense... but i'm still too used to writing in third person, so it is hard for me... I got the idea after Haruhi, but i don't think i can call it copying, since i've read other stories that have the same concept.

"----" represents the changing of worlds. From off-line to on-line.

Disclaimer: Just in case, i do not own Haruhi or their method of writing.

* * *

**Welcome to the World**

Amazing. Simply amazing. Well, if i could use another word to describe this game, i would use it, only after checking it up to make sure i can use it in its appropriate context. Checking my own character, i was surprised by how well the character can react to my commands. It was almost as if i am really in the game itself. Sure, the controller was made to allow such complex movements, and together with the headset, it really was as if i was my own character, leaving my real body behind. I took a few quick minutes to get to know the basic controls and menu choices. A few other players noticed my situation and gave some quick pointers. There are certainly quite a number of good-natured people in this game. Quite the opposite from rumours that I've heard. When my friends decided to play this game (and forcefully 'persuaded' me to join), i decided to check up on the game. According to many, there has been quite a number of changes since the first version of the game. Now, the number of PKers, or player killers, has increased dramatically. Also, the weird story behind the many incidents in the game just a few months ago made me worry. But those strange events were also what caused my friends to be interested. I personally had no wish to end up like those players, even though they all recovered. I know that quite a number of my classmates play this game, even though they should be studying. Well, I've already set aside a timetable, which is rather flexible, which allows me to study and play this game. I thanked the player who taught me how to use the chaos gate, a portal or some sort, and decided to log out for now. In truth, my friends and i had all agreed to only start playing the next day. I bought my set early, and started playing just to get an advantage over them. It's not as if i was the competitive type. It was just that my friends were the sort of people who saw me as a person who was good at most things. I've already told them that i wasn't good at games, but they somehow did not believe me. Oh well. So, to try not being a dead weight to them tomorrow, i have to get a feel for the game. Even if i never went off into a 'field', at least i know some bits. For now, I'm hungry.

----

Taking off my headset, i turned to my desktop. Checking my mail, i found nothing new besides CC corp's 'welcome' mails. One of them was the license agreement. It was pretty long. I never read the entire thing, but simply a few lines, before giving up. I got up, and took a moment to look around my own room. Book stacks placed almost everywhere, i had to wonder if it was time to do some cleaning. Just then, the doorbell rang. I glanced over to the clock. It was about that time. My neighbour, Mrs. Takanashi, often came over around this time, giving me a pot of left overs from her dinner. I keep telling her that i can manage to cook myself, but she still insists. Nobody else was home, so i had to answer the door. After her usual questions on my personal hygiene, she left. Sometimes, i wonder if i really look that irresponsible. I took the pot to the kitchen, and open it to check on its contents. Beef stew. It seems like the Takanashi family love to eat stew and curry. It was often what i got from her. Some days, when the Takanashi's are out, i would go over to the local supermarket to shop for instant noodles. Since its stew, i might as well make rice. Once the rice was cooking in the rice cooker, i checked the fridge for a drink. That was when i realized that i had failed to buy a very essential food item. As for what that item is, well, I'm not too sure what it is exactly, but it taste like heaven and is rather cheap. Introduced by my guardian, Onogishi oji-san. He visits once a week, making sure i have everything well in order. And he also talks a lot about his business that he and his friend had been partners in. I only heard of Onogishi oji-san's friend a couple of times, but from the descriptions, i think he's a very respectable man. Well, more respectable than most of the guys i know. I went back up to my room, got dressed in a plain long sleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans, pulling my coat from the closest, and heading back down to the main door. Stepping out, i immediately tucked my hands into my coat's pocket. It was certainly cold around this time. I remembered to lock the door, and headed out the main gate.

I took a look once more at my house. Fairly large and modern. I had always wondered, what was my dad thinking when he divorced my mother before i was born, yet still send money monthly? Legally, this house is under his name, and i also still hold onto his surname. But he never ever comes to visit. No letters, no phone calls. All i have to remember him, is a single photo of him with my mom before she past away, and his name. Turning back to the task at hand, i headed off to the nearest grocery store. It has been eight years since my mother past away due to an illness that the doctors never really explained properly to me. Onogishi oji-san also never told me, even today, he only says it was due to stress, before he goes on another one of his long winded speeches on how i should learn to have fun more often than studying. Well, it isn't my fault that i am not too good with technological games. I prefer chess, but i still do play some games, just not as much as others. I prefer to read and write. Gaming is never really a focus for me. But wait a minute. Almost everyone in my class plays some sort of computer game every single day, including the girls. Am i freak? No no, i can't think like that. But by everyone's standard, i am sort of weird. My sense of fashion is not right, as clearly stated by Onogishi oji-san countless times, and i tend to read lots of books. Somehow, i even ended up as class president. What, can't someone who loves to read not be labelled as a responsible person? I can't even clean my own room right! But i do clean the rest of the house. My room just stays messy since by the time i reach my room to clean, i would be too tired to continue cleaning. My bed is a very nice salvation for rest. Maybe Onogishi oji-san may volunteer to clean it for me, since he seems to be that sort of person. The nearest grocery store was just around the corner. Nothing special, just one very simple store. Nothing complicated. Stepping in, i let the warmth of the store warm my hands. The clerk was absent at the moment, but maybe he'll be back. I quickly browsed through the aisles, and found what i was looking for, a jar of strange brown substance. It had always struck me as odd how strange food can sometimes taste to great. Since I'm here, i might as well get something to drink. A bottle of juice. That would be nice. Heading over to the counter, i spotted the store clerk, though it was certainly someone i didn't want to see at this moment.

"Hm? Ah, inchou!"

That boy sniggered, taking a long look at my dress sense. Well, sorry to be such a fashion oddity.

"... Stop calling me that. We're not at school."

I sighed, setting the items i grabbed from the shelves onto the counter. I had brought out my wallet, not really want to converse with him.

"Why not? It certainly suits you, and it is who you are, after all."

He smirked. His usual evil smirk. Actually, it has changed over the past few months. I wonder what happened. He used to be very unsociable, hardly talking to anyone else in class. Now, he starts conversation with some other students. Well, I've known him longer than most of our classmates do. He works part time here, and it just so happens that i frequent this store since i live so close to it. Usually, it would be up to me to help him with school work. He never takes down any notes, leaving me to help him. A task that is deemed the moment i became class president? Actually, it was more like he asked me for my notes one time when he was absent. It was the time i realized that he lived close to the store he worked at, meaning he lives close to me. It was also the very first time he talked to me. But his attitude in the beginning was not very friendly, to say the least. Still, if he wanted to learn, who was i to stop him? I've never really seen his house, only know that it is nearby. He comes over to my place every time there is a test to study. He really is hopeless. But he is improving. Maybe this is how a mother feels after watching her child go off to do wonders. Okay, maybe this guy isn't going off to do wonders, but it is the same, basically at some point.

"Is that all?"

He asked, scanning my items. The total was less than i expected it to be.

"Yeah, here."

I passed him a single bill, and watched him as he took my change out from the registry.

"... Say, inchou."

"I said stop calling me that. I'm not inchou or anything outside of school."

"... Well, anyway-"

You aren't listening to me! Never mind, he never does. He rarely calls me by my name anyway.

"-i was wondering if i could go over to your place tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow? What for?"

I asked, but already had a hunch on what the nature of his request is.

"I need to copy your notes, and most likely your homework."

I knew it. There cannot be anything else. But wait, tomorrow... i have to meet the others on-line. That game is going to ruin my life sooner or later, i know it.

"... I'm actually busy tomorrow evening. Why not come over after school?"

"Alright. I'll wait for you by the school gates tomorrow for you to finish your work."

"Sure."

I smiled to him, picking up my bag of groceries. I took a pause. I just remembered that i have a lot of stew.

"Ne, Misaki-kun."

"Yes, inchou?"

"... Are you hungry?"

* * *

Draining my drink, i set the glass down onto the table. I looked at Misaki-kun. He seemed to enjoy the meal. Well, it is a free meal. From what i hear, Misaki's father runs a large company, but is never home. I don't know what happened to his mother, but Misaki-kun seems to live by himself. I wonder what he normally eats that would make him smile and look so satisfied like this. Sure, the Takanashi's are good at making stew and curry, which may explain why they make it almost every single day. 

"... Ne, Misaki-kun."

"Hm?"

"What do you normally eat?"

It was such a normal question, but the way he stared at me, it was like i just asked him for his three sizes. I didn't ask! More like, i don't want to know! Hey! Stop looking away and blushing! You're creeping me out! It's not some big secret, is it?

"I er... cook for myself, or go out to eat."

Misaki-kun answered. Oh? That is quite a normal answer, isn't it?

"I see, i see... wait, you cook?"

I never thought that Misaki-kun could cook. Sure, his character had changed considerably over the past few months, but still, he didn't look the type to don an apron and cook something.

"Nothing special. Just rice, miso soup, some meat and vegetables."

Misaki-kun seems to have recovered his composure. You know you can't just say what you said to me and look like you're a hero. You usually never see a hero posing after a victory and declare his favourite food like he had just claimed a new land for himself.

"Hmm... Well, that's good. I was afraid that you wouldn't be eating right."

I replied, pouring myself another glass of juice. Misaki-kun still hadn't touched his drink. Oh well. Wait, now that i think of it. If Misaki-kun cooks, wouldn't that make me the one who isn't eating right? I mean, I've become so independent on the Takanashi's that when they go out, i eat instant noodles? That's not good. I have to make a mental note to cook the next time the Takanashi's leave.

"Of course i eat right, if not, how can i live long?"

Misaki-kun stated in a 'isn't-that-obvious' tone. His old personality is coming back. By the way he says it, i don't have much time to live. That's isn't nice. I plan to grow old, surrounded by books in an old shack somewhere up North.

"Besides, i believe that people who cannot cook at least a simple dish, are considered a failure in life."

Ouch. Those words hit my head like a fifty ton weight crashing down from the heavens. Maybe like a sword stabbing my chest. Me? A failure? No! I will not accept this! Wait, i can cook. But I've not touched the cooking equipment for such a long time, that i think I've gone rusty, not my frying pans or pots, me. Maybe i should go cook something for bento tomorrow. Usually i just go over to the school's cafeteria, but maybe making a bento isn't so bad once in a while.

"Misaki-kun, where do you normally go during lunch breaks?"

"Why ask?"

"Just curious."

I never see him in class or in the cafeteria, so i figured he was somewhere else. He eats bento as well, then i have a comrade to join tomorrow.

"... I usually go to the roof. Don't tell me you're going to complain to the teachers?"

"Do i look like that kind of person? I thought you should know me better than that, Misaki-kun."

Maybe he doesn't know me all that well, but at least he should know that much about since.

"... True, if based on your personality, you don't really seem like the inchou type, but you work hard, so you are the only candidate. In fact, i think you know just about everyone's dirty secret in class, don't you?"

Misaki-kun narrowed his eyes at me. What, do i have something on my face? And just where did you hear that? I don't know everyone's dirty secret! In fact, i don't know anything about the other classmates besides their basic information since i work constantly with administration stuff for the class. But that's all! I swear! I'm not some voyeur or anything! No! I'm not implying anything! And what do you mean by based on my personality? Just how do you see me as?

"Well, if you want to join me tomorrow, I'm not going to stop you."

I'm not going to let you stop me anyway. If i had to force my way to the roof, then so be it. I'll ram through all walls and barriers, drive a bulldozer if i had to.

"... Do you eat a bento, Misaki-kun?"

"Hmm? No, i usually just buy something from the cafeteria to eat up on the roof. Don't tell me you plan on cooking one for me."

Misaki-kun seem to think this as a joke. Well, it isn't.

"I don't see why not. Who knows, you may just buy some rubbish and call it food. What, you don't trust i can cook?"

I need to work on being able to wake up early though.

"Oh, i do trust you... it's just..."

Misaki-kun looked away, his face turning red. Red? Wait, just what is he thinking?

"... Misaki-kun, what were you thinking about? When i said that i was going to cook for you a bento?"

"Ah! Well... erm... Well, if you make a bento for me, well... it would... er... won't it be troublesome?"

"How so?"

Besides waking up early in the morning, i personally did not see any problem with it.

"... Won't you be... embarrassed?"

"... huh?"

I sat back, rubbing my chin in thought. Just what was this boy thinking? Why would i be embarrassed about making bento? It was just food. Then the thought struck me. Ah, so that was what he was thinking about. I couldn't hide the smirk that was on my face.

"Oh? Is the mighty Misaki shy?"

"That isn't the problem!"

He suddenly shouted. Well, it wasn't surprising for me. I had many classmates shout at my face before. Misaki was probably the one who was the most delinquent one among all of them. But like i said, he was starting to open up only just a couple of months ago. Was it, two? Three months ago? Just last year, he was sulking like it was the end of the world. He often skipped classes during that time, leaving no note to explain his disappearance. Some say they spotted him heading to the hospital. Maybe his mother was there? But i never really did found out. I know he lives alone, and his father is never home, but where on Earth did his mother disappear to? I went over to the hospital one day to ask for a patient with the surname of Misaki, no such patient. I didn't know Misaki-kun's mother's maiden name, so i gave up. I've tried to ask Misaki-kun before, but he would always brush me off. Either by telling me to mind my own business, or ignore me completely. Still, when it came to exams, i would still give him my notes to copy.

I sometimes gave him tuition, but he was pretty smart himself, only lazy and never in class. Well, at least now he is being more active in class. Watching him having healthy conversations with other students has a nice feeling to me. Maybe i was just glad that our class could get together closer. Ack, if i keep thinking like this, I'm sure to be nominated to be class president again. Wait, back to the current situation. I realize that I'm prone to day dream during times like these, and to Misaki-kun, i must have been staring at him after he shouted at me. He sat back down, and looked another direction, face beet red. Sighing, i got up, picking up the plates, and bringing them to the sink in the kitchen. Back to what he said. I turned the tap on, and let the water run in the sink, soaking the dishes in it. Taking the rubber band that was around my wrist, i tied my hair up into a tail. It has been a while since i had it cut, and it was all the way to my hip. Sometimes it gets irritating.

"... Misaki-kun, you know, for once i feel as though i am of some use to someone."

"Huh?"

"You see, although i am the class president, what i am doing is not for everyone's personal happiness. After seeing you start to open up to the rest of the class, it seems as though i feel like i too, can do something to make others happy. I do not why it is so, and i do not know why you suddenly began to be more active in class, but you know, it makes me feel glad."

"... inchou, you-"

"It isn't that i am responsible for your actions, but i feel like i should be proud of something."

"... You sound like a mother."

"Heh, maybe i am. So, will you eat my bento?"

I turned to him, and found that he was standing right behind me. He brought the rest of the stew to the kitchen. Misaki-kun still had a red blush to him. He's so cute whenever he blushes or flusters like that. Ah, but i don't really like him in that way. It's just that... hmm, actually, Misaki-kun is actually very good looking, now that i think of it. No wonder so many girls keep chasing after him. I had always thought that it was because they were those sort of girls who like 'wild' boys. Misaki-kun certainly has that characteristic to him.

"... Sure. I'll eat it."

"Good. Oh, just leave that on the counter. I'll do the rest."

"Huh? But i should help-"

"No no, just leave it to me. You're my guest."

"Oh... alright then."

"Misaki-kun-"

"You still call me that, huh?"

"... You still call me inchou when we're not in school."

"... True."

Misaki-kun smiled. Maybe I'll call him after his first name... this time.

"... Ryou-kun, what do you want to eat tomorrow?"

* * *

I watched him go from my door. A bento, huh? Sure, i know of what it represents, but it doesn't bother me. Actually, Misaki-kun is very much like a brother to me. The two of us were in the same class ever since elementary school, and there was a time when he was completely absent for a very long time. Come to think of it, when we entered high school, he suddenly nominated me to be class president. Where did that come from? After his figure disappeared into the night, i closed the front door and locked it. I headed up to my room, and turned my computer on. Maybe i should log into the game to check out the fields. Wait, a new mail? Clicking it, i saw that it was one of my friends. Rather, a kidnapper of my freedom. Yu-chan. Ara, Yu-chan... oh well. That poor girl seems to be distraught. Let's see... oh? Ara, poor girl. She got rejected. She worked so hard to pick up the courage to ask that boy out. All i can do is offer my condolences. Wait... she wants ME? to give advice? Is she nuts? I have no clue what-so-ever on love! Why does everyone turn to me like i am some sage who attained twelve different enlightenments all at once? You want advice? Go ask your mother! You have one, right? Go ask her! Speaking of advices, i know i get a lot of questions from both boys and girls on different types of problems, but a lot of them also happen to be on relationships. Do i really look like that sort of person who knows it all? Sure, i can give you a textbook definition, with my own opinion, but it isn't worth even a yen. Ah, now that i think of it, Misaki-kun did have a lot of fans who did pester me for his information. Apparently somebody saw Misaki approach me for questions on a certain homework. That was... a few months ago. Because of that, i received some very threatening letters from probably those fan girls. That boy can bring trouble even when he's not on the scene. Well, though most of the confusion over my relationship with Misaki-kun were cleared, i still receive one or two a week. 

Luckily, it isn't known that Misaki-kun comes over to my house often, or else i don't know what would happen. Anyway, back to the mail. Yu-chan is really upset. I can't offer her any advice, so i gave some cheering up. Hopefully it works. If it doesn't... well, one less person to deal with tomorrow. Speaking of which, i mailed to my other friends about tomorrow's plan. As expected, all of them are on-line and gave their reply almost immediately. So far, none of them have started, and all sound so hyped about it. Discounting Yu-chan and myself, there are seven. So nine in total, huh? That is one crazy group. From what i found out, the maximum number of members for a party is three. So three groups of three? I wouldn't want to be paired with Yu-chan. Though excited she may be, she is almost completely, one hundred percent, absolutely a computer ditz. She even has problems replying my mail. I know she's on-line, but it can take her five hours to reply a single sentence. I'm hoping for a pairing with either Jun-kun, Hitomi, or Mido-kun. Those three are very good at gaming. If i remember correctly, Mido-kun and Jun-kun have both played the previous version of this game before. As to the reason why they didn't play the second version earlier? No clue. They wouldn't say. Hitomi is rather good with games, but she's always playing shooters or adventure games. I dare say she plays dating sims. But she's always good at those games. When convincing me, she told me that she has never played an RPG game before. Well, good to know.

Hmm... I was thinking of inviting Misaki-kun to play as well. Who knows, maybe a little on-line adventure could make him into a better person. But i scrapped that idea. He seems really busy with his part time job, and he needs more time to study for exams than i do. But what about these eight fellows? They need time to study as well. Ah well, i don't really give a damn about them. They did force me to play after all. Why should i help them? I glanced over at the clock. Well, looks like i don't have time to play on one field after all. Those eight fellow kidnappers of my freedom were discussing their plan of action for tomorrow, but since we'll see each other in class, i have no reason to listen. They may complain about me being a spoil-sport, but i have a matter to attend to tomorrow morning, making bento after all is going to be a stressful thing... when was the last time i cooked?

* * *

A/N: I've purposely left the main character's name unknown at this point. Just like Haruhi, where the main character is only known by a nickname. 'Inchou' is class representative. 'Bento' is lunch box... in japan, making bento is a sign of close affection, for a girl to give a guy. Just to let you know in case you're living in a hole or something. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thank those who read and reviewed. Thanks. Okay, so Multi-weapon is 'Adept Rouge'... but i think i'll still stick to Multi-weapon. Others, i may stick to their english names, since i'm using .hack-wikki as reference... never trust wikki, unless it is for completely random stuff. Don't worry, i hate shonen-ai stuff. Shoujo-ai also kinda sickens me. This chapter is shorter than others... as for why? I can't seem to seperate the 'third-person' perspective and the 'first-person' perspective when placed on the same chapter... i can others, but i'm lazy. Usually my 'third-person' perspective chapters are shorter. As for why i made the main character unknown at first? I thought it would be interesting to try. My initial attempt was to make the main character completely unknown. People would only refer the main character as 'you' or 'hey'. But i found that it was too hard to do that. I read a short story called 'the cathedral', and the main character's name is never known, same for his wife. The main character will remain a secret, and the identity would only be revealed slowly. It should be obvious by now which gender the main character is. If not, wait for next chapter.

* * *

Kai stared at the offending looking box that sat on his table. The large words of CC corp. was printed there. He didn't want to go back. Not now. Akira was busy doing something in the kitchen, which made him wonder what exactly she was doing. But his question was soon answered, as Akira came bursting through the door, with tea and... dango? Where did she get those?

"I bought these after my class."

She explained, setting the tray of snacks and tea. Class, huh? Already in the last year of college, and they were going off to play an on-line game. Great. He also had his job to sort out. Working part time at a video store, Kai needed to negotiate a time schedule with his boss. Akira also had to move her shift around. She works over at a family restaurant, and sometimes can get into weird situations, mainly by her own fault.

"Ah, still staring at that?"

Akira noted Kai's box on the table.

"... Akira, what would you do? Aura plans to re-mobilize the entire dot hackers group. What about Fumikazu? What about everyone with their lives? What about us?"

Kai turned to Akira, who sighed.

"... Kai, I'm sure you already know this. Everyone is feeling conflicted over this, but still, they continue, like how we continued one with our lives after that incident. No one knows why Aura has called us back, but we know that if Aura is worried about something, that it will inevitable affect us all. That incident a few months ago. Although we weren't directly in the incident, we all felt it. Classmates, professors, friends, families, work colleagues, all falling into comas. I believe that we were given this chance by Aura. She could have called us back during that event, but she didn't. We didn't even want to go back in to see if we could help. We all just stood by the sidelines, watching. I never felt so helpless before. I wanted to do something to help, but i couldn't. Aura has summoned us, and we all know that she needs our help desperately. This time, i will join, because i know we can make a differences."

"But aren't you afraid?"

Kai asked. Akira looked at Kai, before giggling slightly.

"Oh Kai... You have no idea. Of course I'm afraid. When i talked with Fumikazu, he too said the same thing. We're all afraid, Kai, but if there is one thing we are all aware of, is that we must go through this. It is pointless to think of what would happen to us inside the game. I'm sure you wouldn't want to go through the same things as seven years ago, but isn't it time you confront them again? You've never been able to fully let it go. Now should be your chance."

"... The bracelet... I would have lost it."

"Aura will bestow a new one on you. I'm sure she will. She's that sort of character, after all. Kai, didn't you used to say how much you loved 'The World'? That you would use the bracelet to protect it and the players? What happened to your resolve?"

"Akira..."

Kai looked at Akira, who held on to his hands firmly. He smiled. Akira was right. It was pointless to keep worrying.

"Alright... Let's do this."

* * *

He was impatient, but he calmed himself down quickly. If things were left by themselves, the situation would spiral out of control. Not even Aura can contain it. Yet, he could not do anything but wait. Everything was ready on his end, and even Aura had done her part. Now, was to wait. But for how long?

'"Stop fidgeting so much."'

The voice from his computer said. How was he not suppose to be worried? Time is of the essence! And even he didn't know how long they had till it begins.

'"Don't worry so much. We will keep it in check for the moment."'

"But it isn't enough! Not all of you guys are gathered!"

'"They will appear in time."'

"How can you be so calm at a time like this! Did you contact Yata?"

'"He already knows of the situation, but he says that he plans to let Aura inform the Infinity Eight herself."'

"How typical of him... dammit! We're still missing four... Make sure you send the others out to search far and wide. Check every single player. There can be no mistakes."

'"I know, i know. Say, i sensed one the other day."'

"WHAT?!"

He was furious. How could he let a potential one just leave without checking?!

'"The presence only stayed on-line for a few minutes, before logging out. What, am i suppose to know where the player is? That isn't my job."'

"... What of the guilds?"

'"So far, they're cooperating, at least Moon Tree and Kestral are. About the three you specified though..."'

"What is it?"

'"Well... they're not very friendly with each other, and all out war has been initiated between them."'

"... No doubt it is because of 'that'."

'"We have no real evidence, but it seems so. Should we contact Keyaki to inform him about this?"'

"No, Keyaki is already busy with other things to do... Leave them for the moment. When you gather all of you, then we will discuss what next."

'"Alright."'

The connection was cut, leaving him to ponder about his next move. Wait, a potential that came on-line only for a few minutes? Odd.


	4. Sweet Lunch

A/N: I forgot to mention... Keyaki is Zelkova... I will focus a lot on my OC, since focusing a lot on given characters seem to be a little too restrictive for me.

* * *

My hair was in a mess. Well, i didn't realize it was in a mess till Yu-chan pointed it out. Thank you, Yu-chan. Next time i need a mirror, I'll just call you over. Home room was already over a few minutes ago, and the next class was about to begin, but for some reason, the teacher had not made his usual early appearance. That was a first. Tapping my pen on my notebook, i started to doodle on it. Well, not really doodling. Before i fell asleep, i checked up on the BBS and other sites on basic information on the game. Call me crazy, but i believe that reading up on these things will help you in your gaming experience. So what exactly was i writing? Hmm... Well, first off, my class is a seemingly rare class in the game. It isn't 'rare' in the sense that only one in a few hundred people can select it. Rather, not many want to select it. It is the hardest the train class in the game, and typically not very good when it comes to showing high level skills.

Why did i choose it? Hmm... Good question, why did i choose it? I mean, the 'Twin Blade' class is rather appealing, but so is the 'Flick Reaper' class. I didn't really know what to choose. Wait, since when did i become so involved in the game? This is bad. Very bad. I can't let myself be distracted. Our exams are drawing closer with each passing day! Study, my fellow classmates! I craned my neck to look behind, and saw Misaki-kun sitting at the back by the window, just spacing out. As usual. Nothing changed about him whenever he spaces out. His dark brown hair definitely needs a good trim. Well, keeping it at that length would no doubt boost his image as a 'wild' kid, but doesn't he find it irritating? I'm starting to find my long hair irritating, but according to Onogishi Oji-san, it was one of the few things i inherited from my mother. I look more like my father, apparently. Well, how am i suppose to tell? I can't pluck my eye balls out and look at myself to compare his picture.

"Yo, inchou!"

Huh? Oh, someone just called me. Actually, it is more of a greeting. Turning to whoever called me, i was greeted by not one, but eight. Ah, my eight kidnappers. Yu-chan looked as though she had not slept for weeks, and starved herself for months. Basically, she looks like a ghost. She is the smallest among the group, which isn't surprising actually. Her character is not suited for someone who is tall like Hitomi-chan. Hitomi-chan is tall for a girl. Not the tallest in our class, but she stands about half a head taller than me. That's two full heads taller than Yu-chan. Ah, poor Yu-chan. Well, at least she still keeps her hair in a nice style, if you can say two small ponytails is nice, that is. Hitomi, as always, keeps her hair flowing straight down. How does she keep up in athletic sports with that long hair? Won't it get in your face? Never mind. Ah, one more girl in the group. Mari-chan. She was hiding behind Jun-kun. Hey hey, I'm not going to eat you, you know? Well, that girl is always so shy. Her shoulder length hair is the most enviable style for any girl to have. It is so perfect!

Now, onto the five idiots. Well, among these five guys, there is one guy who i would consider the best choice for any girl. Kyo-kun is standing next to Hitomi, and is about the same height as her. Maybe slightly taller, but that doesn't matter. He is friendly and open to others, trying to help others in their problems. Why not help me and take over as class president? Ah, i forgot, he was also one of those who voted for me almost immediately. Kyo-kun had a nice style to his nice dark hair. Well, everyone has dark hair, just different tones. Kyo-kun's hair was what you would call, 'cool'. Most girls in our class think so, but Misaki-kun has made a bigger name for himself among the girls in our entire school. Besides being friendly, he is also quite good at his studies. But he rarely does any sports, so he never tries to upset anybody and end up in a fight. Kyo-kun was the only one who sort of asked me to join them to play the game. The others just branded my name with them. He admitted that he never played much video games as well, so the two of us would be in the same boat.

I don't mind sticking with him in my team, since Mido-kun and Jun-kun seem to be more preoccupied with how quickly they should dispatch the enemy. If i could be teamed with Hitomi-chan and Kyo-kun, i would be happy. Ah, but if i get teamed with either Mido-kun or Jun-kun, i wouldn't mind as well. Hmm? Masato-kun looks like he ate something bad, ah no... Actually seems like Hitomi is stepping on his foot. He must have tried something on her again. Masato-kun was always the playful type, but he is somehow interested in Hitomi. The theory of 'opposites attract' is fully broken. Or partially, since Hitomi doesn't really like him. She is one of those, 'Misaki-kun' fans. Ah, the last fellow is Ren-kun. He doesn't really fit the description of someone who stands out. In fact, you hardly notice he's there until he says something. Which rarely occurs. He's about my height, short for a guy, with his hair cover his right eye. Is that some fashion statement?

"Ne, inchou, tell Jun-kun here that I'm taller than he is!"

Mido-kun and Jun-kun are at it again. I don't really care which one of you is taller, nor do i want to indulge you in your stupid arguments. Well, they're always like that, but still stick together and call themselves the 'hentai-duo'. I don't think you should be proclaiming your pervertedness out loud. Biting on my pen, i took a look from my seat. I really have no energy to stand now. I woke up so early in the morning to make bentos that i can just drop onto my desk and snore.

"... Isn't it obvious? It's still the same, you know. Mido-kun is still taller."

I replied Mido-kun's question. Watching Jun-kun sulk in the corner of the classroom is rather entertaining, i must admit. Mido-kun and Jun-kun are quite tall, so i can never really tell. Ah, but if i remembered the physical examination records, Mido-kun is taller. So, my eight kidnappers minus one, were all around my desk. As for the reason why they pulled me in as well? No clue actually. The nine of us had always been in the same class and school since tenth grade. Which meant these guys knew Misaki-kun as well, since Misaki-kun was with me since elementary school. So why not pull him in with us? Apparently, they all seem either afraid, or just ignorant of Misaki-kun. True, he does seem the type to just give you a straight one if you prod him the wrong way.

"So, we're all set then? Tonight?"

Kyo-kun seems to be excited about this. I looked at Mari-chan, who was now seeking cover behind Mido-kun, since Jun-kun is sulking in one corner. Mari-chan just happens to be childhood friends and neighbours with Jun-kun and Mido-kun, which explains why she hides behind them, and why those two idiots are always at heads with each other.

"Ne, inchou, what time do you finish your duties?"

Mido-kun asked. Why did he ask that?

"Around three. Ah, but i already have plans after that."

Plans that involves tutoring Misaki-kun. Ah, but Hitomi doesn't need to know that. Nobody needs to know that i live near to Misaki-kun, and have attended the same school as him ever since elementary. Yes, i don't need more heat from any girls. I still have the letter i found in my shoe locker. Another die-hard fan of Misaki-kun's had give given her declaration of rivalry to me. What was there to be rivals with?

"Plans? What sort of plans?"

Kyo-kun asked. Does my life revolve around you guys? You guys look like lost puppies and I'm your new owner or something. Don't you guys have better things to do than follow me all around? I looked over to Hitomi, then to Misaki-kun at the back. Misaki-kun is still spacing out. Well, lucky him. He doesn't have to deal with I'm going through. Should i tell them about my plans with Misaki-kun? No, that will reveal what I've been trying to hide all along. But what sort of excuse can i use? None, actually. Maybe i could... Nah, that wouldn't fool them.

"Does that plan involve Misaki-kun?"

Hitomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh..."

Dammit! I guess i was too obvious. Well, nothing like the truth now, huh?

"Well, actually, I'm suppose to give my notes to Misaki-kun to copy."

"Oh? Does that mean Misaki-kun lives near you?"

"Not sure. In fact, i don't know where he lives."

All i know is that he lives REALLY close by. Hitomi did not look convinced. Hey, hey, you're face is too close for comfort. Get away! I can smell your breakfast. Was i suppose to convince her? Not really, it isn't my job. Oh, i guess she did buy that story after all.

"Alright. We'll begin at eight tonight then. I'm sure that with four hours we should be able to reach a good level."

Hitomi said, turning towards Mido-kun, who seem to agree. Well, if you two are on such good terms, why not the two of talk it over and just inform me of your plans later? Wait, four hours? Well, tomorrow is a holiday, despite being a Saturday, but still... four hours? Are you nuts?

"Four hours is a good amount of time. Right. We'll talk more during lunch break."

Mido-kun said. Huh? Lunch? Why do these guys always decide to do things that clash with my own schedule? Damn them. Misaki-kun, you sure can invite trouble, whether you know it or not!

"I can't. Sorry guys."

I said, tapping the pen i was chewing on my desk. The eight of them looked at me like was suddenly transformed into some weird being. Wasn't i labelled as a weird being already? What other categories can you place me under? Just as they were about to ask, my saving grace walked in. Ah, sensei, you have no idea just how much your appearance means to me. The guys went back to their seats, but still held suspicious looks on their faces. At least i escaped from their persistent questionings.

* * *

Lunch break quickly came. I stretched outwards in my seat. There sure were a lot of notes to copy. Ah, now for lunch. I turned to see the back of the class, and sure enough, Misaki-kun was already gone. How unsurprising. Maybe i should go too. Hmm? Wait, those eight... they're coming towards me. Oh crap. I thought they forgot about it all. Erm... time to run. Grabbing the two bentos, i rushed out of the classroom. I think i heard them shout something. But they weren't giving chase. That's good. But to make sure, i still ran up the stairs until i reached the roof. Just outside the door to the roof access, i stopped to check if i was followed. Not a single sound. Good. I straightened my black blazer, as well as my skirt. I sometimes wondered about the school uniform. During winter, a white long sleeved shirt, blood red tie, with a black blazer with red trimmings. For guys, they have grey pants while girls wear a grey short skirt, it gets cold, you know. I stepped through the doors of the roof access, and had to hold my hands over my eyes. The sun is too glaring! As soon as my eyes had adjusted, i saw Misaki-kun sitting down at one side, leaning against the railing of the edge of the roof. I walked up over to him, and smiled.

"Did you wait long?"

I asked. Misaki-kun opened his closed eyes, and looked at me. He still looks sleepy. Just what time does this guy sleep?

"Ah, inchou. No, i think i only nodded off to sleep for a minute."

"Hmm? Just what do you do till so late at night? Sleeping late isn't good for your grades, you know."

"I know, i know. I was just on-line, that's all."

"Hmm... Anyway, here you go."

I passed him one of the bentos. In truth, i woke up extremely early because i was afraid that i would make a mistake when cooking. So i did some 'warm-up' exercises, and had a few trial runs at cooking. I really must cook more often. The first ten tries were all black masses which i didn't even want to imagine the taste. By the thirtieth try, I'm sure i got it right. Or at least i should be close to getting it right. At least its edible. Right, today's bento is egg, chicken, some tempura, sausages, and some other oddities. Misaki-kun only asked for a 'normal' bento. I have no clue what the hell you mean by 'normal', so can't you be a little more specific? Well, i just remembered what i saw in a manga i read the other time, and just applied it. Huh? Of course i read manga! Just because i don't play games, doesn't mean i don't read manga. I did say i read, but i didn't say i didn't read manga. I am the proud owner of my collection of one thousand, two hundred and fifty three books collection of manga. Well, my other books also rival in numbers just as much. Misaki-kun opened his bento and inspected the contents a moment.

"... What, not the right colour?"

I asked. Okay, maybe i was worrying too much, but at least its edible.

"... No, sorry... Thanks inchou."

I was certainly taken aback by Misaki-kun's change in personality. He rarely thanks anyone, and even more rare that he can apologize to anyone. Is this a dream? If not, lead me to the nearest bomb shelter! It's the end of the world! He never thanks me for tutoring him, or letting him copy my notes. No, maybe something did happen to Misaki-kun... puberty? No no, that's not right. Ah, never mind.

"Itadakimasu."

He said, starting to dig into the bento. Right, itadakimasu. Hey, my tempura is actually nice. Not bad. Ah, that mysterious black substance which Onogishi oji-san recommended to me. I didn't put any in Misaki-kun's bento, but i had a chunk of it in mine. Hey, it may be gross looking, but it taste better than anything else in this bento. Anyway, we didn't talk much. I was just telling him about some part in world history class which he claimed he fell asleep. Can't blame him, i was also on the verge of taking a trip to neverland. Come to think of it, i missed out a part of literature's notes due to day-dreaming. I need to ask Makie-san for her notes. Damn that class, and damn the teacher.

"Hey, inchou... what's that?"

Huh? What's what? Misaki-kun reached for my blazer's pocket. Was there anything inside? Wait, what is that? He just pulled out a letter... Oh no... that's the letter from one of his hard core fans. Just what the heck was it doing in my pocket? I tried to snatch it back, but Misaki-kun made sure it was beyond my reach. Wait. Why should i be trying to get it back? Natural instinct, i guess.

"... What the..."

"Laugh if you want. I get these almost all the time. Not that you would know."

"Actually, i do."

Now that's a surprise. What, did some girl confess to you directly and ask what was my connection with you?

"Hmm, actually, a girl did approach about this."

"Really? Heh, now that's interesting."

"... Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It isn't really of your concern."

"It is!"

Misaki-kun looked some what angry. What does he think he can do about this situation? He can't do anything. It isn't his responsibility. Though he may be the cause, i am the one who is target. I can deal with this.

"Stop taking on everything, would you? You don't need to do everything."

"What do you care anyway!"

I suddenly lost my composure. I don't really know what caused it. Maybe it was stress, maybe it was something i wanted to say all along. But still, this is most likely the first time I've lost it. Even for a brief moment like this. I managed to stop myself from over reacting. That was harsh, even against Misaki-kun.

"... Sorry."

I quickly said, closing the lid of my bento.

"... It's alright. I have something that you should know about as well."

Misaki-kun pulled out a letter as well. He passed it to me, which i unfolded it and read it. Huh? What the hell is this?

"What in the world? Since when-"

"That is actually the first one i got, but from what i heard, it's been going on for a long time."

"... This is absurd. I see no reason for this."

"Well, whether you like it or not, you have a fan club."

This has to be some bad joke. Fan club? What are these guys thinking? Not a clue.

"This is just wrong. What do i have to get a fan club?"

"Are you serious? When you're not in your usual boyish clothes, you can actually look pretty."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment? Coming from you, it hardly sounds like one."

"Heh, well, it is the truth. From one guy i heard that you would be ranked as number three in the school."

"Three? There is a ranking?"

"Yeah. Aren't you happy, though?"

Happy? This is crazy! Isn't there at least one sensible person left on the planet?

"Well, at any rate, we're both in this sort of situation. If we're seen with each other, we get more of these letters."

Misaki-kun seemed rather relaxed about this. Well, he's right. We can't be worrying over this sort of things.

"Are you suggesting that we keep our distance?"

I asked. Actually, it was more like we both knew the answer. Of course there wasn't a need ask, but it just sort of flowed. More like an agreement. Or a confirmation, just to make sure we really are on the same wavelength.

"No. Unless you want to."

"...Are you kidding? Why would i want to? If they have a problem with us being seen together, then they would have to deal with it. Right?"

"Exactly."

Misaki-kun smiled, tearing up the letter he took from me. Aw, i liked that letter. I could erase those words, then use it as my own piece of paper. It also has a nice scent to it. Strawberry, i think. But, i guess it's alright. I took the paper Misaki-kun passed to me, and tore it up myself. Why does it feel sticky? And just why does it smell like sweat?

"Right. So, after school?"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *


	5. Maiden Voyage

Okay, so i finished a little later than i expected, but at least i finished it. With usual reports submitted to my home room teacher, i had to sort out some hand-outs for the next week. I can do it at home, so i had them tucked into my bag. I can do that while tutoring Misaki-kun. I put on my shoes, and headed out of the school building. I'm sure i have everything i need, so i hurried over to the school gate. As promised, Misaki-kun was standing there. He looked bored. Really? Did i really take that long? I rushed over to him, and just remembered that I'm not the athletic type. In fact, just running from the school building to the gate has left me gasping for air.

"You look like you just ran a marathon."

Misaki-kun said, watching me heave and pant in front of him. Well, sorry for not being good at sports, or running. I rarely run, as it always seemed like a metaphorical thing that I'd rather not revisit.

"Shall we go?"

"Alright."

The two of us walked together back to my house. We didn't say much along the way. There wasn't much to talk about. The topics that we usually talk about ranged from the news, to the newest show of Salvador Aihara. I never mentioned the game to him before. I don't plan to. Maybe later, but not now.

"Want to grab something from that restaurant?"

Misaki-kun asked, pointing over to restaurant just around the corner. I checked my wallet. I most likely had enough for a meal or two. I also had some time.

"Alright."

Seating ourselves inside, we noticed that there weren't a lot of customers besides ourselves. Odd, i thought this restaurant was suppose to be popular. The waitress that came over was a rather pretty woman, with shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

"Hi there, what i can get you guys?"

"I'll have the hamburger steak."

Misaki-kun said. Hmm, now that i think of it, Misaki-kun likes a lot of food. He once said that he liked ramen, another time he said he liked katsudon. Just how many types of food does he like?

"And you, miss?"

"Huh? Oh... erm... I'll have the same."

I wasn't really looking at the menu. Well, i have no real preference of food. If its edible, I'll eat it. Actually, i do like ramen, but that was when my mom made it. I learned after my mother passed away that it was actually very hard work. I tried making it myself, but failed miserably, and so was left with a huge mess in the kitchen. Ah, so that's why i didn't touch those pots and pans after so long.

"Steak? Inchou, you really do behave like a guy, don't you?"

"Is it bad? And is it wrong for me to order a steak?"

"No, but don't you think that behaving more like a girl would be better for your image? A steak doesn't really fit a girl."

"I don't care about my image."

"Hmph... i know that already. Hey, since we're here, we might as well get started."

"Alright."

I pulled out my notes, and Misaki-kun pulled out his. As we waited for our orders to arrive, i began to tutor him, showing him the methods behind math problems, important points for history, basic formulas for chemistry, and other things. Misaki-kun seems to be doing well in Japanese literature and English, so I'll leave it alone. Assigning a few questions for Misaki-kun to practice on, i took this time to start sorting out the hand-outs. I noticed that Misaki-kun suddenly stopped doing his work, and looked at my hand-outs.

"... Concentrate."

"Sorry."

"If you need help, just ask."

I told him, before going back to my work. Sorting out these are a real chore, but someone has to do it. Besides, i get to have an early look at these. I sort the papers into the order that they should go together, before beginning the long tiring procedure of sorting them. I don't have my stapler with me, so I'll just stack them in order first. It was a while before our orders came, served by the same waitress. She seemed to notice our work, and smiled to herself.

"School work, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I still remember the time when i stayed in restaurants like this, working with my boyfriend as well."

"Boyfriend? Him? We're just friends."

I replied. Okay, maybe i replied a little too fast.

"Oh, really? Sorry. Oh, math? My boyfriend knows quite a lot on that. Would you like some tuition?"

The waitress asked Misaki-kun, who seemed a little annoyed by her pestering. Well, not that i mind, but i don't think Misaki-kun needs any help. He is actually pretty capable by himself.

"No thanks. She's giving me tuition."

"Oh, alright. Just call me if you need anything else."

She replied, walking off. I turned to Misaki-kun, who still seemed a little irritated. Taking my pen, i tapped on his sheet.

"Concentrate. Once your done with that question, we'll eat."

"I know."

I continue to watch Misaki-kun. Never mind about the sheets, it can be easily done by the next two days. Misaki-kun seems a little different today. It's like something is bothering him.

"... Misaki-kun-"

"Ne, inchou."

Misaki-kun suddenly stopped writing, and looked up to me. His dark red eyes staring straight at me. It is rather uncomfortable, so i suggest you look in another direction, most preferably your own work. But since you ask me a question, i guess I'll indulge you, if it involves your work.

"I need to ask you for advice."

Not again! Do i seriously look like a counsellor? Go ask a fortune teller or something, not me! And focus on your work!

"... What is it?"

Damn my own mouth! Ah, what the heck. We'll most likely still end up talking like this anyway. I pack the sheets back into my bag, and turned back to him.

"... I have a question on... relationships."

Oh, that sort of advice. Well, i can tell you that i am of no use to you, so don't bother asking. What you will hear from me is what i get from reading. Maybe you'll be able to identify one or two quotes i have since i also draw quotes from manga.

"Well... i er..."

Actually, judging from his actions i can already guess.

"You have an interest in a girl, right?"

"... Yeah. Actually, I'm not sure..."

"What, two girls?"

"..."

Don't tell me it isn't so! Misaki-kun! I didn't watch over you so that you could become a player! I will beat you sorely if you tell me that! Take it as divine punishment.

"Maybe..."

Misaki-kun, you have officially lost my trust. Unless you can come up with something that can redeem your honour in the next five seconds, i will beat you senseless and make your spine shatter, your brains explode and your genitals implode!

"Well, i don't really know what is my relationship with them. I mean, they're both very precious friends to me, but yet... i feel as though if i get closer to one, i will lose the other."

Oh? Really?... Okay, you've redeemed your honour. At least you're honest. And a little sad and naive, if i might add. You sound so... immature. You've redeemed your honour, but i still feel the need to beat you senseless. Don't move, Misaki-kun, this will not hurt one bit... okay, it will, but it will only take a second... or maybe ten minutes.

"Now both girls have sort of become more... open in their rivalry. They fight sometimes verbally, and sometimes physically. Most of the time, they get along pretty well, but..."

Should you really be feeling unsure in your situation? I bet any other guy would just kill you to jump into your skin. Well, i can't really help you. I'm not a guy. I dress like one, and sometimes talk like one, but that doesn't mean i am one, or am able to give advice to one such as you, and in your predicament. Don't get me wrong, i understand your situation, and send you my condolences, as well as my regards and best wishes. I'll wave you off from the docks of the harbour, but i won't be getting on the same boat as you. Some advice? What advice can i offer? I mean, sure, i don't really like you or anything in that manner, but have you EVER considered the mere, SLIGHT possibility that i might hold feelings for you? No? Well, good, because you are not getting any emotional crap from me! And bad, because you're too naive! I pulled my steak over, and began cutting into it. Hmm, medium rare, nice. And the sauce is good too. Can i get rice? Ah, the waitress is back with rice, nice going, lady. You've officially saved my stomach from taste deprivation, and this steak from being in solitude in my stomach. Lovely. Okay, going back to Misaki-kun.

"What i would suggest, is that you talk to them about it. You three need to sort out your own problems. I don't know what it is like to be in love, so i can't really help you."

I replied, cutting up a small cube from my steak, and popping it in my mouth. Ooo, juicy.

"Really? I always thought inchou would have at least one or two. What was his name... back in junior high... Hio? Hai?"

"Hien. He isn't a love interest."

"But weren't you two-"

"I was simply doing what i am doing to you now, giving tuition. Maybe he had an interest in me, but i never thought about it."

"... Heh, now that you mention it, i still remember that you constantly acted like a boy. I could never remember a time when you acted like a girl."

"Why should i? Acting like a girl isn't going to do any good for me."

"But you act like a boy because you don't want to be insulted or bullied, right?"

"..."

So he knew. Misaki-kun knew a secret which i never revealed to anyone. In fact, i had forgotten about it as time passed. Strength. What exactly was it? I never remembered a time when i wasn't possessed about being strong, mentally and emotionally.

"The fact that you didn't have any parents was harsh. I still remember you beating up Fuwaka Taisuke and his gang back in tenth grade. The news of your victory earned you the nickname 'Silver Razor'-"

"That was all in the past."

I shot at him a glare. Misaki-kun did not even phase. He simply stared straight back at me. That's right, Misaki-kun was the only one who could withstand my fiercest glare, and the same goes for me for his darkest stare.

"... It is pointless to divulge in the past. Hurry up and eat your steak."

"... Right."

* * *

The two of us ate in silence for the rest of that meal. It was certainly awkward. After paying, we left the restaurant, and continued on back to my place. I really need to calm down. I still need to tutor him. It is now five. I have three hours till I'm to meet the others on-line We got back to my place without a single sentence between us. Misaki-kun dropped his bag in the living room, while i headed up. I got changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Grabbing my stapler, my notes and my work. Walking down the stairs, i notice that Misaki-kun was already beginning his work. Well, good for him. I set my things down on the table in the living room, before going into the kitchen. Tea should be enough. I brought it over, and set it down for him, before turning to my work. We continued in silence for another half an hour, before the door bell rang. Ah, it's about that time. I went over to the door, and sure enough, Mrs. Takanashi was there. Today is curry, huh? And what a huge pot! It's larger than yesterday's pot! Thanking her, i brought the pot over and place it on the stove. I'll eat it tomorrow, i guess. I walked back into the living room, and saw that Misaki-kun was already nodding off to sleep. Misaki-kun was never good at staying awake. Maybe he attends some on-line activity late at night, I'm not sure. But he pushes himself too hard like this. I grabbed an extra blanket, and draped it over his shoulders. Sitting back down on the opposite side of the table, i resumed my work. I have to wonder, why don't i call him by his first name, like i call those eight idiots. I mean, i know Misaki-kun longer than i knew them. Maybe it's because that although we were in the same class, and i frequently gave him tuition and my notes, we never really talked about ourselves to each other. We weren't even close enough to be called friends. Just... classmates. Something seems to be nagging at me about that. I don't know, i can't seem to understand it either. I continued my work until it was seven. That was when i finished my work. Now all i needed to do was to wake Misaki-kun. Poking him with my pen worked the last time, i don't see why it wouldn't work now. So i poked him. He stirred slightly. More poking. He gave a groan, and there was reaction in his movements, but nothing else. Time for drastic measures. Reaching close to his ear, i gently blew against it. Ah, a twitch, and...

"AAAHHH!!!"

The scream. That never fails. Actually, there was a time it did fail. I had to grab a pot and a ladle and start hammering away. Misaki-kun covered his ear, while looking at me with the most horrified look he could muster. Sweet, i like to see that on his face. It just feels so... entertaining.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"It's already seven. Shouldn't you be going back?"

"Seven?! Oh no... right er... can i come back over tomorrow?"

"Sure. Make sure you bring your notes."

"Thanks, inchou."

I watched him hurriedly pack his things and rush out the door. Haha, run you little pig, run like the wind! Ah, what satisfaction. Hmm, i should get ready to go on-line

-----

Since it was still early, i decided to go train, or at least check out a field. An hour to do some hard core level crunching, or something along those lines. Ah, the basic root town, Mac Anu. With its eternal sunset, i begin to wonder off into the main square. I decided that if I'm to go off by myself, i should grab some healing items. Isn't that the basic? The main square of filled with people, with the noise level somewhere i wouldn't normally want to be in. But since it's a game, i can filter out the noise. Then comes the chat boxes. I feel like I'm seeing continuous pop-ups. Someone get an anti-spy ware here. I hurried along, and saw what i was told before to be 'guild shops'. Different from normal shops run by NPCs, or non-player characters, these shops were run by normal people. So, bargaining is a real good way to get the items you want at a really low price. Hmm, there's a shop that seems rather crowded. I wonder if it is popular. I walked over to take a look. Huh? A sale? But after checking what they have, i decided that my level was too low to get those. What about that shop? It isn't that crowded, but there are people there. Heading over, i noticed that the person behind the store, is a roundish pink character, with... dog ears? Oh right, there are more types than human characters. Beast type was another. This one is a... what was it again? Tu tribe? Was it? Never mind I stepped up to the store, and checked through the shop's list of items. The dog character was smiling all the time, and doing business with another character. Good. I don't really want to be bothered now. Hmm... What's all this? Healing items have weird names. 'Asian Mango'? Is it a real mango? And why Asian?

"Hi there! How can i help you?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin by the sudden interruption. That furball was looking at me with a queer look. You scared me there, mutt! Oh? You're done serving the other customer, huh?

"... Is there a discount for buying in bulk?"

I asked. Well, it was possible. Some places i know would sell cheaper in bulk. Most don't, however. That short furball seemed to contemplate something. Or was he compiling a mail to his store manager? Was there such a thing?

"Hmm... Okay! I was told that if you buy more than ten of the same item, you get the next five items fifty percent off!"

"Wow, that's generous."

"It's nothing, really. My guild master is very generous, and he often finds these item unnecessary for himself. So we sell them as much as we can!"

He sounds a little... too immature. Not exactly... how am i suppose to put this... He sounds young. Exactly how young, i didn't want to ask. No point in asking. Maybe I'll come back after a few levels. I checked my current amount. Yesterday, when talking to some people about how to play the game, there was this player who just gave me a heck load of useless items, and told me to sell them to the nearest NPC, who was just sitting there behind the counter next to us during that time. I did, and ended up with quite a sum of money. As for that overly generous man? Who knows where he went? But i could tell he was quite the flirt. So i purchased twenty 'Health Drink', and ten 'Caramel Sauce'. That should be sufficient.

"Maido! Come again!"

That furball was friendly and cheerful. Maybe i will come back to this shop more often. Sure, i think that furball could use a little slap here and there to change his naive ways, but that is what makes this shop one of a kind. I wonder what kind of guild master does his guild have? I imagine a very easy-going, equally naive and probably a little retarded in the head kind of person. Do these people actually think like this? With my new items, i headed over to the Chaos gate. Now let's see how do you work this... Huh, a selection of words. In total three words combination. Since I'm only a new player, i cannot enter the higher level servers. I'm stuck in Δ server. Well, it isn't so bad. Let's take things slowly. So i entered the key words:

Δ _Dancing Sunshine's Freedom_

It was a rather interesting sensation, or something along those lines. With a blue light washing all over me, my screen changed. From the chaos gate in Mac Anu, to an open area. With grass and open air, i found myself really intrigued by the details of the game. Well, let's get started. Spotting a group of enemies nearby, i headed in that direction. My starting weapon is a pair of twin swords. Spin Gai Gu. Odd name. Where did they get these names? Never mind It's best not to think too deeply about these sort of things. It's just a game, after all. I didn't notice, as i was mulling over, that my would-be prey had spotted me, and had initiated combat sequence. I have no clue just what happened, but i was surrounded by a weird blue barrier. In a small circular area, i was feeling rather worried. I can't get out! That's bad. A-re? Oh, I'm not alone... my would-be prey are right now coming right at me. Only one word can describe this... crap. Calm down. I can do this. My weapons were right in my hands. I should be able to do something, right? Let's see... attack, defend... woah! Hey! Stop swinging that weapon at me! You could have killed me, you know? Oh wait, that's what they're suppose to do.

"... This is bad."

Definitely. I can sure point out the most obvious things in the most weirdest of times. Dodging another swing of the creature's weapon, i swing my own weapon. I felt the controller vibrate as my dual swords hit. Hey, this is actually quite simple. My dual swords feel like a chain-saw, with the end of every combo, a sequence where the 'teeth' of my swords would cut into the enemy. That sounds painful. Lucky me that the enemy doesn't have these. The enemy's body turned to a dark shade, as it fell down, HP zero. Dead. Score one for the player!

"Nice... Huh?"

Oops. Maybe i should have known that there were suppose to be other enemies, but being too preoccupied with my small win can just take away my mind and common sense. Ouch, that hurts! Hey! Stop hitting me! Dammit, these goblins are irritating! Parrying one of the remaining two's weapon, makes me exposed to the other.

"Don't... Mess... With...Me-"

A sudden appearance in my area caused my attackers to turn. Huh? Who the heck are they? Entering my fight, was not one, but three players. Two girls and one guy. One of the girl was dressed in a sort of black fighter's clothings, with a fan on her back, and what appears to be some cloth around her hip. Her red hair had two antennas, making her look... hey, cute. She held in her hands a pair of golden dual swords. They look rare. And powerful. The other girl was dressed in a green dress. Rather revealing, if i say so myself. A white hat on her golden hair. She holds onto a staff sort of weapon. Huh? Is it glowing? That isn't right. Is it some power-up? But it looks so... alive. The last person, and most likely the leader, is a boy. Fierce looking. Wild. Yet his eyes, though blood red, were soft. A little sharp, but still, gentle. His outfit was white, like his hair. Adorned with a strange thing behind him, he held onto twin... guns? With blades? Huh? I don't recall ever hearing about a steam gunner class with twin guns. Is that a real weapon? Is he a GM? The three of them rushed forward and attacked my attackers, dispatching them quickly. A little too quickly. Those golden swords... they're nice... i want them too... Wait, those guns... they emit the same type of glow as that girl's staff. Same goes for that guy's character. What are they? GMs... no other explanation... or hackers. Hackers? Ah, i never did like to deal with those kind of people. The blue barrier around the area dissipated, and the normal field reappeared all around me.

"You alright?"

The guy asked, offering me a hand. He sounds... very familiar. Do i know him?

"Haseo-san! You've frightened the poor girl!"

The girl in the green dress said. She doesn't sound familiar. Haseo? Is that this guy's name?

"More like, Haseo is trying to pick up a new girl."

That red hair girl laughed. Pick a girl up? Me? I'll beat you senseless! If i could be of a better level.

"Haseo-san! How dare you!"

"Wha-what? I'm not trying to do anything!"

Wow, love birds fighting right in front of me. Nice, but i have no time for this. I got up by myself, and unconsciously dusted myself. I'm in a game, for damn sake.

"... You're new, aren't you?"

The guy said. Am i that obvious?

"I know some people who can help you."

"Ah... thanks, but I'm suppose to meet some friends. I just came here early to test things out."

"Really? Well, I'll just give you his mail. You can find him if you have problems."

The guy gave me a message, with a mail address on it. Si...la...bus? Silabus, huh? Interesting name.

"Yowkow here can help you as well, but she's busy helping me out most of the time."

He pointed to the blood red haired girl. I still like her weapons. The girl grinned broadly. She walked up to me, and grabbed my hand, pressing something into it. A bunch of healing items?

"Th-thanks..."

"No problem! Oh, here's my member's address, just in case you want me to help you with something, but like Haseo said, I'm with him most of the time."

A notice came up. Yowkow's member address... Holy crap! She's at max level! A hundred and fifty! Are you nuts?!

"Here's mine."

That green hair girl said. Another notice. A...tori... Atoli. Okay... Woah! Also level max! Don't tell me that guy is also level max.

"You don't need mine. My guild is more than enough to help you. Here, let me give you something."

He pressed something in my hand. A card? It has a rough looking pig creature on it. If looks could kill...

"Area words: Δ _Guiding New Hands_."

"An area word for a guild?"

"Yes, if a guild is of a high rank and has enough members, it gets its own field."

Atoli explained with a smile. She's cute, and nice. A beeping sound was heard, and the guy looked slightly distracted for a moment.

"Atoli, Yowkow, it's been located. Somewhere on this field."

"Alright. I'll deal with the creatures around it and make sure no one gets near the area."

Yowkow said, running off first. The guy followed her closely behind.

"It's safer to leave this field first. Right now it's dangerous to be here."

"Who... who are you guys?"

"We're er... just think of us like system administrators. Don't worry about it. Enjoy the game!"

* * *

Teleporting back to town, i took a moment of pause. It was now the appointed time. They should be here. Ah, here they are. One by one, they warped into the game. How could i tell? They are punctual, one or two seconds difference. Pushing from the wall i was leaning against, i walked over to them.

"Ah, inchou! Woah, nice outfit."

Mido-kun. A beast tribe character. One of the Ya tribe. Lion face with a full mane. Dark skin, and pale yellow mane. Topless, with dark green pants.

"No kidding. Maybe i didn't look deeper during character creation."

Hitomi. Human character. Her character stood about the same height as mine. With lightning blue long hair. A streak symbol on her right arm. With a sleeveless vest sort of top, metallic gloves, a sort of mini skirt, with a cloth around her hip, looking more like the bottom part of a trench coat. Including her boots, her entire dress was dark blue. So, Hitomi like blue, huh?

"Inchou!!! Do i look weird?"

Yu-chan. A tiny human character, just like herself. Except smaller. Her character only stood at my waist! With a beret, and a small red sleeveless, high round collared vest for the top, and dark pants. Cute. Real cute.

"You know inchou, she'll probably say something like 'of course' it's cute."

Jun-kun. A tall human character. With sharp spiked hair aimed backwards, it was like he went through a wind tunnel and used gel to make it stay that way. Oh, an antennae. Small one, but sure. A white coat, or some sort, a black vest with two straps crossed each other inside, and just a long trench coat. Red baggy pants with black boots and straps. Dark gloves with straps. Symbol on both of his arms, and under his eyes, across his cheeks.

"You may never know, right?"

Kyo-kun. Ara, looking good, Kyo-kun. A human character, with long silver hair tied into a tail. A long sleeved black jacket, with a high round collared dark red shirt. Raven coloured pants with straps across his thigh. Boots also with straps. His gloves were different from others. Biker's gloves, with straps across the top. A symbol down his face on the left, opposite of mine.

"..."

Mari-chan... what are you? A... cat? Oh yeah, another beast tribe. Lei tribe, was it? With a nice breastplate that looks like it is made of leather. Tight shorts. All dark green, though a tone lighter than her fur. So Mari-chan, you like being a cat? Never mind Where's Ren-kun? Oh, there you are. Silent as ever. Although your hair style is no different from real life, maybe you made your silver bangs that cover your right eye a little too long, your fashion sense is commendable. Not that i can say for myself though. Black tunic, black... hakama? Is that a hakama? Gloves and boots.

"Hey, inchou, you've already gotten to level five! No fair!"

Masato-kun. If there was something to describe his appearance, it would be... weird. Eccentric would work. Okay, human character. A white cloak over a brown tunic that had a strap across his chest. With brown shorts and boots. He also had a sling bag, a sort of messenger bag by his side. His symbol was below his left eye, across his cheek.

"What? Five levels? Since when?"

A few minutes ago? Leaving that first area where i met those three, i went through other fields, two actually, and reached level five. Took you guys long enough to get on-line, actually.

"Never mind Since inchou is already five levels above us, she can help us level up, right?"

Jun-kun, don't be so sure that i really know everything.

"For the moment, let's exchange member addresses."

Right, looking at their member addresses, it doesn't look like they really change their names much. Mido-kun is Mailo. Jun-kun is JC. Hitomi is Hirai. Kyo-kun is Kira. Just where did he think of such a name? Kira? Or killer? Yu-chan is Yuki. Yu-chan's actual name is Yukinari, so i guessed Yuki is actually 'Yuki' from her name meaning snow. Ren-kun chose Raijin. Are you some religious follower? Or do you like lightning? Masato-kun is... still himself. Masato is Masato. Mari-chan is Meirin. Cute. Huh? Hey! where are you all going?

"Let's go into town before going off to train. Need to buy items right?"

Oh right... Hmm, what about the team divisions? Who's going with who? Don't you guys ever think about that?... They don't bother, do they? Ah well. Let's just enjoy this. It's just a game.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if my discription of characters suck, i know i suck, but i like writing, so i'm stopping. I have no clue if there can be a higher level than that... 150? Let's just assume it is... 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/N:This site is really killing me... the formats i've been using to separate POVs are not working. Can someone suggest one?

* * *

Watching them dispatch that bug was like watching a cannon blowing up a fly. They never think of who cleans up after them, do they? He stood up from his hill top lookout.

"We're not needed after all."

His team-mate said, crossing her arms.

"That's true. But soon, the tide will change. We will be needed soon enough."

"... What about the potential? The feeling was strong."

"We will recruit whoever that person is. Just wait."

"He will get angry at you again."

"He can shout all he wants. He can't do anything. Let's go."

"To get the newest recruit?"

"No... We have to report to Aura."

He kept his gigantic sword, turning to the nearest portal.

"I don't like her."

"She means us no harm."

"But she still freaks me out. I want to go with Roze to find the new recruit."

"Roze can handle it. Besides, Aura seems to take a liking to you."

"She does not."

"Whatever."

* * *

Heaving a sigh, i kept my dual swords. It wasn't too difficult to master this game, and i was already level ten. I turned to my teammates. As my luck would have had it, i had Masato and Meirin. Meirin was a clearic, so she was just healing. But Masato, just what are you? You wave your gun like some maniac. Shoot something already!

I ended up doing all the work for the both of you! I pulled out my menu, and checked on my supplies. Although Meirin was a healer, she was completely useless! She kept running away from the enemy, and never focuses on healing me! Masato, hit something for crying out loud! You have a gun, right? So shoot!

At the moment, Meirin is healing Masato, after he took a really bad hit from an enemy spell. I checked my items, and i remembered that Yowkow had given me more than just a couple of healing items. A 'Life Scroll' and other things of that. I should use them. Hm, how do you use them... like a normal item, i guess.

Notices popped up one at a time as i used each item on myself. Oh? I learned some basic healing and attack spells. Healing myself, i turned over to Meirin, who was still confused about some things. We've already been playing for two hours, and you can't get the basics? Oh, nevermind. Huh? A short message?

"... Alright, let's go guys. Hirai is calling us."

The other two seemed glad to go back. Well, the boss of this level wasn't hard. The item wasn't too bad. Alright, let's go. Heading to the nearest portal, we warped back to town. Looks like the others were already waiting.

"Hey guys, what level are you at?"

Mailo asked. You know what, Mido-kun? You really need to trim your mane. I know it's just a game, but... that looks distracting. A little too distracting. You look like Santa who had a failed chemistry experiment blow up in his face.

"I'm level six."

Masato pounded his chest like he just managed to beat the undisputed champion of sumo-wrestling. Well, just so you know, mister all-mighty, that you didn't even hit a single thing. Meirin was too nervous to say anything, but it is obvious she's level six as well.

I'm the only level ten person in the entire group of nine. Hirai is at level eight. Good for her. So are Kira and JC. These three were in the same group, so i guess they would be the same level. Raijin, Mailo and Yuki are level seven. How did we end up being split into such unfair groups?

"Inchou's already level ten? No fair!"

Fair? What do you mean by fair? I trained hard myself! Don't complain, Mailo, or i'll PK you right here and now. Oh, you can't do it in towns. Hey, wait. Even in the game you call me that! I have a name you know! Even my character's name will do!

"Let's take a break at the inn."

Hirai said, heading off. There's an inn? The others began to walk off as well. They still haven't even called me by my character's name. Some friends they are. But, i guess i shouldn't care. It's isn't my problem or concern. Let's walk then.


	7. Meeting with Fate

He stepped out into the open. That report to Aura was long and tedious. She already knows what happens within the game, but what he reported to her was not from the game, but rather what was going on with the plans. He looked to his partner, who stayed outside the cathedral. She really is afraid of Aura. Never mind.

"Come on. Let's go back. Roze reports that she has matters to attend to back in real life. We'll take over looking for the new recruit."

"This one is the last one?"

"Second last. Gena and Ryuken have already found the other one, but apparently he disappears just as quickly as they can sense him."

"So troublesome. Can't we do without those two?"

His partner showed clear irritation. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Karl... listen, what would happen if 'they' suddenly came out and attacked in full force? We need all ten of us."

"But we're simply bodyguards! It isn't as if those people need any help."

"Actually, it is just to make Aura feel more secure. Sure, i know two or three of them who wouldn't want any form of protection, but Aura feels it necessary. But you're right... ten isn't enough. With the number of important people converging, we need at least a hundred people."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. She was pissed. Obviously, he wasn't listening.

"Damn you, Kryst! Listen to me dammit!"

"I am listening... Oh, Mayura and Asoro have reported in... This looks bad."

"What, those guilds are not cooperating?"

"Worse... they've refused negotiations overall. Already held five different wars across the servers."

"Just get the other guilds then."

"Those three guilds are like us, Karl, they have 'special' members."

"Right."

Karl sighed, heading off to the chaos gate. Kryst followed closely behind. The two warped back into town.

"Let's meet with Welshio first. He should have information on that potential we sensed the other day."

Kryst said, leading the way. The two walked out of the dome, and walked down the long bridge to the main market square.

"According to Welshio so far, this potential is by far the strongest."

"Even stronger than you, Kryst?"

Karl looked up to the taller man.

"Hmm... not quite. Maybe around your level."

"What?... Hmm, maybe i'm quite interested in meeting that person after all."

"Thought so."

They found who they wanted to find, standing by the fountain, was a rather short twin blade.

"Welshio. Do you more information?"

Kryst asked.

"The target is in town."

"Really? Let's go meet him then."

Karl said, taking off in no particular direction. Most likely based off her own intuition. Kryst pulled her back by the tail of her coat.

"Hey!"

"Don't go running of without directions. Welshio, exact location?"

"Still unable to determine. But without a doubt, the source is in town."

"You mean the source's powers are too confusing, even for you to pin-point?"

Kryst asked. If Welshio could not find the exact location, then it was near impossible for the rest of them.

"Confusing? Not exactly. Too strong. In fact, if you tried to sense it yourself, you find that its presence is all over the place."

Kryst blinked a couple of times at Welshio. He looked around for a moment, before turning back to Welshio.

"It isn't strong in strength, but rather... in presence? Unbelievable."

"I thought so too. But there isn't any mistake in it. That is why Roze had yet to identify the target as of yet."

"... We'll split up. Search everywhere."

"Alright."

The three split up. Welshio looking towards the West, Karl going to the dome, Kryst to the East.

"We should have gotten more people to look. It'll be impossible to find one person in this whole bunch."

Kryst sighed. He headed off, keeping an eye out for anyone. So far no luck. He walked all the way to fountain. There were fewer people here. Five people sitting by the fountain, two walking into shops, about four standing around. That presence is still resonating all over the place. It was impossible to find that person!

A group of nine people just exited a weapon shop. They seem to be new players, having excited looks all over their faces. Two of them look slightly irritated. Hmm, that's something that happens everyday. Supposedly, when there is a major crisis that happens in a game, people normally quit, they don't join. He could only think of the reason being that people look for adventures. The nine passed by him-

A tone resonated in his head. That sound... it's... He turned to that group of nine. Two of them stopped as well. One was a small human character with a beret, red sleeveless vest and dark shorts, she had a small cloak over her clothes as well.

The other, was also a human character, but not small. Same height as Karl's character. White hair tied in a tail. Sleeveless black tunic with a vest over, leaving her midriff exposed. Blood red trimmings. Black shorts, with a black cloth trailing behind like a rectangular tail. Black boots with a blood red strap over each. Black biker gloves, also with blood red straps around. Arm guards were black as well. Wave symbols down the right side of her face, and both of her arms.

"... Excuse me, may i ask you something?"

Kryst approached the small girl first. She emitted some interesting energies. But the other girl stood infront of the small girl, defending the former. There was a fire in this one. Blood red eyes. Hmm... Her choice of colours mirrors the 'Terror of Death'. This feeling. He knew it. Now it was different. This girl. She's the source. He sent out a quick message to his two comrades. He found the target.

"If you want to try to get Yuki alone, i will not allow it."

She sounded tough and brave. Her expression matches that voice. It was hard to tell if she was bluffing, and he was no expert, so he couldn't tell. He assumed she was bluffing. Maybe she really isn't.

"... Actually, i want to talk to you."

Kryst smiled, pointed straight at the white haired girl. By now, the girl's friends have realized what was going on, or at least in their perspective, and rushed up, protecting their friend.

"Woah, woah... I mean you no harm. I just want to talk."

"Then start talking."

The girl said. From the way things looked, she seemed to be a sort of leading figure among the group.

"... The matter which i am to discuss is rather... delicate. It would be best if you could come alone. But since you do not wish to... well, i can't stop you. Here's my member address. Mail me if you ever... reconsider."

"I don't want your member address."

The girl said flatly. Well, so much for that tactic.

"Kryst! There you are!"

Karl and Welshio came running.

"Just where were the two of you?"

Kryst asked, slightly irritated.

"We received a mail. A new one has been spotted. Haseo is already on the scene. We're to mobilize immediately."

Welshio reported. Kryst closed his eyes. Just when he found the newest potential, this had to come up.

"... Alright. Let's move out-"

"Wait."

Kryst turned, and saw that girl walk up to him.

"You said... Haseo, didn't you?"

"... Yes, and what if i did?"

"... I'll consider your offer for a talk."

She said. Her friends all looked surprised, and wanted to protest, but when she raised her hand, they all stopped. Kryst smiled, and gave her his member address.

"Thank you for thinking about this. In exchange, let me tell you this. There are some things in this game, that transcend what we want to believe possible."

"What?"

"Just take it as though things, are not all they seem... As you know, i'm Kryst, guild leader of the 'Guardians'."

"... I'm Hiro."

* * *

A/N: People who play loads of games would know the name 'Hiro'. I like the name and the character... so yeah.


	8. Cave of conflict

A/N: I initially wanted to focus on Haseo, and not on the OCs, but somehow or rather, things never go according to the drawing plan.

* * *

An odd fellow, that's for certain. Member address, huh? The others won't stop bugging me about it. That man warped out after i introduced myself. Or at least my character's name.

'Well, it's been a pleasure, Hiro-san. Hope to hear from you soon.'

And he warped out, with his two friends. The 'Guardians', huh? Such a grand name. But he did say about Haseo. I don't know why, but that Haseo character just seems to bother me. I know that voice, but i just can't remember where i heard it from.

"Hey, inchou!"

Huh? Oh, they're calling me. I pushed myself off from against the wall, and walked up towards them.

"We're just deciding teams now."

"Oh? And how is it going to be decided?"

The last time, it was by Janken. I really picked the wrong day to be lucky at Janken. So what now? More Janken? No thank you.

"We draw lots."

Mailo proclaimed, pulling out nine pieces of wood. Where did you get that in this game? Nevermind. I won't pry so much. Hmm... so the teams are going to be decided by tiny bits of pixels that resemble toothpicks. How interesting. Alright, here i go- hey! Loosen your grip on them, will you? There, good. Alright, what's my lot... one? Huh?

"Oh, i'm in inchou's group."

Yuki smiled. She held out her stick and waved in front of my face. I'm not blind, you know. She too had a 'one' on her stick. So who's the last member? Raijin? Okay. I don't mind.

"Alright. This is our last round. It's already close to midnight. So let's go."

Midnight? Already? I watched as the other two teams went off. Turning to my new team mates, i added their names to my party. Since i have the highest level, i should lead, shouldn't i? Oh well... Let's see, what is a good area word... Hmm... let's try:

_Δ Graceful Tragedy's Paradise_

Contradictory words, but who cares. This time, it isn't an open field. Rather, a cave or some sort. I've come to this type of dungeon only once, and i didn't particularly like it. I ended up running around lost. A complete waste of time. So why did i choose here? Actually, i was about to select another bunch of words, but there was something about this level that intrigued me.

That and before i can change, Yuki grabbed my legs. In reality, my hand accidentally pressed the button. While she isn't suppose to be able to affect me in real life, it was rather the surprise of her sudden action. Oh well, nothing left but to go through it. I heard that dungeons are better for training and getting items than fields, but i think it's really based off your own encounters.

Stepping into the first room of the cave, i look around. Not a single enemy in sight. Not that i should find it strange, since it is only the first room. An odd mushroom stood out at the side. How lucky for me. I was lacking in chim spheres anyway. Giving it a good kick, a whole bunch of purple tiny... things, began to run about like mad chickens.

Oh yes, i love this part of the game. Time to get my game on. I haven't given a good, mighty kick to anything in a long time. Usually in fields, you rarely need to use chim spheres. However, just as i was about to kick one-

"Inchou! You can't!"

Yuki. Ah, how could i forget? She's an animal lover. But this isn't an animal, Yu-chan! It's a chim chim! A game creature! You're SUPPOSE to kick it.

"... Yuki, just how many chim spheres do you have?"

"Er... none?"

"Well, i think it's time you go get some."

"But still!"

Yuki seems a little too... over the edge. I grab the nearest purple thing, and held its head with one hand, out stretching my arm to Yuki.

"Do you think this little thing will reward you for not kicking it? Not really. It will vanish. However, if you DO kick it, you get chim spheres. Now, i hope you do know what those spheres are for."

"... To open doors?"

"Yes. And a lot of other things. Now, what would happen if we don't get through those doors?"

"... We can't finish the dungeon?"

"Good. Now, if you want to continue with your attitude, go right on ahead."

Personally, i don't see why even an animal lover would want to protect this. I mean, look at it! It's... ugly! Pinching its cheeks with both hands, i pulled, to see far it would stretch. Oh? It's actually very flexible. Like rubber, it can stretch really far... just how far i wonder. Pull, stretch, pull. Oho? It's like mochi! Cool. A-re? Oh, Raijin had already kicked the rest of the chims away. Oh well, i'll have fun with this one.

* * *

"Ne, ne, why are we going in here again?"

"I told you before, we're suppose to help a certain new player. It's Haseo's wishes."

"More like orders. It is such a low level place."

"She is a new player, i know. But you didn't have to mobilize three teams you know, Silabus."

He stopped, and turned, facing all eight of the others. True. For a low level place, this wasn't really necessary, but Haseo did tell him that there was going to be trouble. Silabus knew what Haseo meant by 'trouble'. But if that were the case, then he would have to grab that new player out of this dungeon, fast. He sent a short message to Haseo for what exactly he was needed to do.

'It isn't anything serious. But there may be level changes in the monsters. These bugs were created by some hacker who thinks watching high level monsters beat up new players is fun. I'm having Yata look out for dungeons that have these bugs, and he reported that she was entering one of them. Just watch out for her.'

That was the message reply he got. Interesting. A hacker? This will make one interesting adventure. He sent a message to Gaspard.

'Gaspard, tell five teams to get ready to move out. Ask Haseo for the area words.'

After he received a confirmation, Silabus turned to his team.

"Haseo has reported that there are some high level monsters in this dungeon from the work of a hacker."

"Oh... now that explains a lot more."

"Right, so Neiro, you take your team and go on ahead. Kill any monster you find. GoYen, your team will stay behind to warn other players. My team will find this player Haseo is interested in."

""Yes sir.""


	9. Creed

Now that's odd, just now, a party of people dashed past. Were they also aiming for the chest? Oh no you don't. Wait, i'm still having fun with this chim chim. Mochi... te, wait a minute! What the heck am i doing?! Grabbing the chim chim by one of its overly stretched cheeks, i flung it as hard as i could. It crashed into the wall, and the familiar blue sphere floated out from its shrinking corpse, and flew to me. Yuki was almost in tears.

Oh, grow up. Another group of adventurers walked in. The leader looks quite good looking. But he's wearing green all over. And his hair's tail is curled at the end. Is that a cat tail instead of a hair tail? Nevermind. He seemed to have spotted my group, as he is now walking up to us. Oh great. What did i do now?

"Hi there. Which one of you is Hiro?"

He asked. I knew it. Just what did i do to attract all of this attention? Damn you evil karma lord! I now feel like Susan-o, who just defeated the evil Orochi, and now receives challengers from fighters on a daily basis. But no, i didn't defeat some eight headed snake that rampaged around in ancient Nippon and thrash people's places.

I also feel like a certain holy man, whose death founded a whole new religion. What can be worse than being more famous than the man whose death marked the starting year on the every modern day calender? Nothing, actually, because i'm not that famous, but i feel like i'm getting there. Close, but not quite.

"I am."

"Oh good. That saves us a lot of trouble. I'm Silabus."

Silabus... wait, didn't that Haseo guy tell me to contact him if i ever needed help? I don't need any now, besides trying to convince Yuki here that kicking chim chims is a very healthy sport that she should participate on a regular basis. If you can hypnotize her into that mental state, i will be grateful to you.

You will have my eternal thanks, for doing some thing utterly retarded. Right, if you're done here, can you please leave? While you're at it, i think i saw some of your boys run by. You might want to call them back, before they completely clean this place of monsters, by which i am suppose to fight myself.

"Haseo sent me to this dungeon. There has been some complication in here."

Not again. Just what is up with this game? First that Haseo dude tells me to bug off from my very first field, and stole my kill at that too, then he tells his subordinate to tell me to bug off from this cave? No way, no way in hell!

"Don't worry, i'm not going to tell you to leave. But i request that we accompany you."

Request? No, i'm not a radio station. I don't take requests. But judging from your overly bright smile, i guess i can't refuse, can i?

"... Fine."

"Good. Here's my member address."

Silabus... also level max. Just what is up with these people?

"I'm vice guild-master of Canard. Our guild is dedicated to help new players such as yourself."

"Oh? Well, Yuki here could use some pointers."

I pointed to Yuki, who was on all fours, crying over a chim chim. Oh for crying out loud! You're seventeen, right? Get a grip! Silabus smiled, and walked up to Yuki. I'll leave them to talk. I'm not too particularly interested. Silabus's team-mates were rather normal. Nothing special about them, and they didn't seem interested in talking. Well, i wouldn't want to talk to any more weird people. After a while, Silabus stood up, still smiling. Doesn't that guy get tired of smiling?

"Your friend is alright now."

"Oh. Yuki, you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! I'm ready for this!"

Yuki now seems so... spunky. Hey, hey, just what did you do to my classmate? I swear, if you dare fill her head with weird ideas, i will track you down in real life and really cause massive trauma to your head. You'll wish you had a sumo-wrestler for an opponent by the time i'm done.

"Alright. My team-mates will act as back-up. You will lead the way, and fight any monsters. Any problems, just send my a short message."

Right, i'll try to forget that. You know, being nice and all is good, but right now, i'm really, really, really cranky. Get on my bad side and you will face hell.

So the monsters were harder than i expected, so what? I still managed to beat them. Really slow though. And Silabus had to intervene twice. Ah... But look, my level has gone up the roof. At the start, level ten, by mid way, level twenty seven. Just how did i manage that? Silabus explained about a bug that made the monsters extreme turn into high level creatures, which in turn made the experience pay out to be off the scale.

Yuki was going nuts, and it looks like she forgot about her rejection yesturday. Good for her. I don't like it when i see others act all childish and weak. It reminded me too much of my past. Being strong will lead me forward, that was what i taught myself. I know i shouldn't force it onto others, but... it just grates my nerves.

"Here, Hiro, use this."

Silabus passed me an item. A 'fairy orb'? It is suppose to locate every chest in a dungeon or field. Use it more in a dungeon, since fields already have their chests located on the map.

"What's this for?"

"You'll see."

Right, i'll see. Let's see, menu, items... fairy orb. Woah! I can see the entire map! Not just the chests, but the entire dungeon floor.

"The fairy orb can help reveal an entire map in dungeon maps. It is handy to carry around. However, once you reach a new floor, you'll have to use a new one. The monsters here seem to be of level forty... Let me teach you an interesting trick for training."

Oh? A trick for training? Do tell, i'm just dying to hear it. Do i sound sarcastic? Maybe because i am. What sort of tricks can there be for training? All you need to do is hit and kill, hit and kill, and so on.

"To gain levels fast, go to fields or dungeons that are about five levels above yours. Always make sure you have a healer in your party, and lots of potions. By clearing that one field, you would gain at least four levels."

Hmm... interesting. I could use that strategy, only that among our tiny group of nine, our sole healer is only good at running away, and not healing.

"Hiro... you're a multi-weapon, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

Is it so wrong to be one? I just couldn't bring myself to choose just one, happy? Silabus only chuckled. You're creeping me out. I'm sure you're older than me, so don't chuckle like a girl. It is really freaky.

"Oh, it's nothing. Haseo is also a multi-weapon. His old colours were exactly the same as yours."

Really? Old colours? His character is now completely white. Why the change from black to white? Did his character get bleached or something? Bleaching clothes a one big no-no. Just as i wanted to say something, Yuki got us into another fight. Thanks, Yuki, thanks a lot. Now who is it? Three lizards? Woah, they're huge.

Raijin was already locked in combat, brandishing his scythe like a drunken death reaper, who thinks he owns the place. Yuki brought out her weapon. Hers being a grimoire, a huge magical book. The book floated before her, and by placing her hand over the open book, the pages began to flip by themselves at a fast rate. When they stopped flipping, a large explosion of light surrounded Yuki in a circular runic pattern. Meteors fell from nowhere, crashing down on two of the lizards. Nice.

My turn, huh? I had changed my dual swords twice already, and these were not capable of sawing away my opponent. No, instead these swords were straight and sharp, like real swords. I rushed forward, dodging my opponent's tail. As it swung harmlessly over my head, i dashed forward. A quick slash to the left, then to the right.

I brought my swords together, shielding myself as the lizard swung one of its claw at me. The force pushed me back, but the damage was lessened. Attaching the hilts of my two swords together, i made another quick dash forward, Twirling the combined swords like a staff, the damage caused by my attack was racking up high. Now for one last attack.

_Skill trigger: **Gale Blade**!_

The lizard crashed into the ground, it's body turned grey before disappearing. This strategy is working so far. Raijin goes in, deals a considerable amount of wide area damage, while Yuki casts another area spell. Then i'll go in and finish them one by one. Right, no time to think about this again. Next. That lizard looks pretty pissed.

_Spell cast:** Zan Rom!**_

A sudden appearance of a tornado swept the lizard up into the air like a rag doll. Ouch. Ah, here he comes back down... with a heavy crash. Really ouch. That lizard is down as well. Raijin managed to dispatch of the last one, and the blue barrier around us dissipated. Silabus was standing there, clapping his hands and smiling. Really, would you please smiling like that? You're giving me the creeps, and you look like and old man who wants to kidnap children. Or a certain black man turned white who screams like a girl.

"As expected, Hiro-san. You don't give your opponents any space to counter."

"I couldn't have done it without my team-mates."

I said, while keeping my dual swords. It is true. Without Yuki or Raijin, i wouldn't be able to get to my current level. Another round like this, and i'll get to level thirty in no time.

"How modest, unlike Haseo. I still remember how he refuses to admit that he needed team-mates."

What, are you really an old man reminiscing about his past? You're not THAT old, are you? Silabus suddenly had his eyes wide open. A short message?

"... Oh no. It looks like we need to abandon this field."

"What? What's wrong?"

"My team that went ahead, has been completely killed. They encountered a... a bugged monster?!"

A bugged monster? Oh, great. Now things are really getting out of hand. These monsters were already bugged, right? And... wait, if Silabus's team was killed by a bugged monster in this dungeon... what level was it?!

"Hiro-san, you need to get out of here. Now!"

Do you see any chaos gates nearby? No, i guess not.

"... Oh no..."

You know, you're really starting to frighten me. Stop saying 'oh no', because it is going to be your catch phrase. Stop stalling and give me the bad news!

"A group of PKers have entered the dungeon. Not just one, but five teams. My team at the entrance were overwhelmed. Just what are PKers doing here? I need to send a message to Haseo."

Right, you go on to complain to your boss. In the mean time, i need to make sure Yuki and Raijin get out of here fast, and safe. Let's think. A bugged monster, or a group of PKers... tough choice. I'd go with the PKers. Since i don't know what would happen if i get killed by a bugged monster.

"Wait, Hiro-san."

What is it?! Stop pulling my clothes! Damn pervert! And stop adding a '-san' suffix to my name! It makes me sound old!

"That group of PKers are no simple PKers. They're not registering on the network's database."

"... What does that mean?"

"It means, they're not human players."

"What?!"

Great, bugged monsters, and weird ghosts. You know, this game is really starting to freak me out. Is this some sort of event? If it is, please, GM, please pop out and congratulate me for keeping my nerves sane. JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! Okay, change plan. I don't want to get killed by ghosts.

If there is one thing i'm really afraid of, it's ghosts. I can deal with zombies, but if i can't hit it, i'm out of here. Right, if not the ghosts, let's go get beaten up by a bugged monster. Personally, i'm not the type to wait for some prince charming on a horse back to come riding to my rescue.

"Wait, Hiro-san! It's better to wait for Haseo-san-"

"I cannot wait!"

I do not want to depend on others. Not again. Where were the people that i depended up on when i was down? When i faced those insults, those bullying? Where was oto-san when oka-san died? Nowhere. I will not wait any longer. Yuki and Raijin seemed slightly confused and frightened. I don't blame them.

"I will go, even if it is by myself."

I turned and ran off. I didn't even hear what the others were saying. No, i don't want to hear them. I just continued to run. But was i running away? For running to face it? No matter. I will deal with whatever stands in my way. That... is my creed.

* * *

A/N: When i created Hiro, i thought she should just be a quiet individual... but since i changed my focus from the main canon characters, to OCs, i thought she should more... fire? A Tsundere, yet like Haseo... She is suppose to be similar to Haseo, but since repeating the same type of background history is such a pain, i decided to change her reasons for fighting... Well, should be.


	10. Return of a legend

"This is a big mess. I didn't know that the game was already affected this much."

He sighed, stepping on top of what seemed to be another player. But it was different. It dissolved into a black ooze, which in turn disappeared. Keeping his twin swords, he turned to his partner, who pulled her large sword from the corpse of her last kill. The same thing happened to her opponent, dissolving into a black liquid, before evaporating.

"A bug?"

She asked. He simply shrugged. Honestly? He didn't know what to think. He pulled up his menu, and checked his stats. They were not normal. He was wondering what 'she' was thinking when 'she' appeared before them the moment they logged in after so long, and gave them an item each, before instructing them to come to this dungeon. That item made they stats go to max. But why did 'she' asked them come here? It shouldn't only be asking them get rid of these abominations. There must be something else.

"... Kai, let's go on further."

"Right."

The two kept their weapons, and walked off, heading deeper into the dungeon. Kai and Akira had decided to get an early look in the game, since Yasuhiko did a poor job on finding out what was wrong. But he didn't imagine the moment he started, Aura would appear before them, and give them immediate instructions. She did not say his name, but he knew that she had already known who he is.

His character is very different from his previous character, as well as Akira's. So how she know? Thinking back, he did realize that she had always known a lot of things. The two hurried on deeper into the dungeon. On the way, the met another two more abominations, and dispatched them quickly. That was when they heard the sounds of battle.

Without taking a pause, they hurried on, and entered another cavern. There, five players were surrounded by eight more of those abominations. It was easy to tell the difference, since those abominations had odd black spots oozing out from them. Kai and Akira entered the fray, and quickly managed to dispose the abominations.

"Which one of is the leader here?"

Kai asked. A player in green walked up to them, his character stood about the same height as Kai's.

"I am. Were you sent by Haseo-san?"

"Haseo? Who's that?"

Kai asked, which earned a confused look on that player's face.

"You're not with Haseo-san? Then what were you doing here?"

"We were sent here. Looks like we know the reason now. I would like to ask what were you guys doing here?"

"We were... Oh no, Hiro-san!"

The guy seemed to be panicking. Looks like there's suppose to be one more.

"Who's Hiro?"

"A girl. She... she ran off, most likely to face that bugged monster."

"Bugged?"

"Yes. We received reports that there is a high level bugged monster at the end of this dungeon. It's stats are too much for regular players to handle, and she only started playing today!"

"A new player? Which way did she go?"

Kai asked. The guy pointed to one of the exits.

"She ran off that way. You might want to use these."

He passed Kai a few items, named 'Fairy Orb'. Kai nodded, and headed off.

"Wait, Kai!"

"Akira, you stay here and watch them. Get them to safety. I'll get that girl back."

* * *

Haseo was close to tearing the nearest NPC into shreds. Why wasn't it working? What the hell was going on? At the moment, Haseo, Atoli, Kuhn, Endurance and Sakubo (Bo) were standing by the Chaos gate in Mac Anu. They were trying to get into the dungeon, but somehow they were rejected from the teleporting in.

Atoili and Kuhn were holding Haseo back from grabbing that save NPC, while Endurance and Sakubo still tried with the portal. That was when a few figures teleported into town. Haseo stopped his rampage, as he was approached by one of the five.

"Haseo-san, am i correct?"

"Yes?"

"Aura has a message on this situation."

"... Aura, huh? Figures. Does she explain this?"

"She wants you to go to the Cathedral."

"What?! My friends are in there! I will not abandon them!"

"She tells me that she has already sent two people into the dungeon before the firewall became active."

The man said, bowing slightly in respect.

"Two? Players? Not her Azure knights? How can we-"

"I believe Aura herself will explain once you meet her."

The man interjected. Haseo stopped, and looked at the man.

"... Fine. I'll go."


	11. Turning point

Walking deeper into the dungeon, i came to realize that heading alone in this overly bugged out dungeon was something no one else should attempt. Already, i had to face three packs of high level creatures by myself. Of those three encounters, i had to run away once. I was just expecting to fight a bugged monster that couldn't be defeated. I didn't realize that the server was re-spawning the monsters already. And even if they should re-spawn, why were they still at that bugged level? Well, one good thing out of this is that i'm now level forty.

But i'm still going to get killed. So it's meaningless to gain so many levels. If it were a normal monster, i would get my level reset, my items and GP earned in this dungeon will also be lost. That would piss me off really badly. But since this is a bugged monster, i may end up like one of those comatose patients that i heard so much about. I wouldn't want that either.

Who would want to end up like that? I mean, i don't want to be fed by tubes, have weird monitors around me and other weird things. Ah, if i go into a coma, who would clean my house?! Ah! The weekly volumes of 'Jump'! Who would go buy them? I still have too many things left in the world to leave it! Too much regret! I will come back as a ghost to haunt this world! Wait, i'm afraid of ghosts, so what would happen if i become one?

Bad... real bad news. And just what am i thinking? Let's stop to think. I stopped at the what seemed to in front of a really large statue, and a chest. A chest? And a statue? Hmm... why does it seem so familiar? A-re? Isn't this the Gott statue? That means... chest? Oh goody. Let's kick it. Here goes nothing, one mighty kick, coming right up. Ready, get some room to run... and...

"'_TENKAI-KICK_'!"

Ah, 'Tenkai-kick' is just a name i created for one really mighty kick. I think Mido-kun had a taste of it before. Go ask him how it feels like. The chest flew open, and i received an item, just as the Gott Statue and the chest disappeared. And... huh? What is this item? A... scythe? It doesn't have any level requirements... it doesn't show its stats. A bugged item? There's no way that i would want to carry this around. I should just discard this... te, i can't discard it?! What the heck? Unfair!

"... This is getting weird. Can i log out-"

Wait... did i just hear a growl? Do i dare to turn? Never-mind, i'm turning. Ah, i wish i hadn't. Now, i didn't know what this was doing here exactly, but i do know that it is the bugged monster which i had come running to for my death. Well, getting killed by this may look better than getting beaten up by ghosts. After all... this is a dragon, right?

Standing on four stubby legs, with tough looking scales decorating the entire body, only leaving the underside covered with its equally tough looking hide. Sharp fangs, nasty looking eyes, and a heck lot of drool. It has wings as well. But having wings like that is uselss in a dungeon map. So back to my first question. Why is it here?

Here is something i noticed as well, there aren't any blue barrier. Bugged monster. For sure. And what a lot of drool. Just how many pixels does it take to fill that bit? Nevermind, i don't want to know. Drawing my twin swords, i took my stance. I can hardly feel myself holding the controller. No, in fact, i can't feel myself in reality. I couldn't feel anything, besides fear.

Fear? The emotion that causes you to hear your heartbeat ringing in your ears? The one which makes you sweat like you entered an furnace, your hair stand on its end like you've been electro-shocked and makes your mind draw complete blanks in trying to solve a situation? Yes, i think i got it all down.

Panic, would describe my current state of mind now. The fact that i'm still thinking of what the heck to use to describe my current state, is a very clear indication of panic. The dragon lashes out at me without warning. My brain only manages to react by guarding against it's mighty claw. What is with this immense strength?!

"Kyaa!"

Ah, i screamed. How embarrassing. And a girly scream at that too. Wait, back to my situation. I crashed into the side of the cavern. Right now, i kind of wish the Gott statue was still here and just spring to life to aid me, or something. But if it doesn't spring to life, then i wouldn't want it here to witness my demise.

Ow. That hurt you dumb lizard! Wait... hurt? Isn't there something wrong with that sensation? Let's see. Huh? I quickly reach and touch my back. Wet. I bring my hand back to see. Blood? In a game? Woah, this is... too much. Oh great, that lizard is coming at me again. Staggering to my feet, i found some strength left. It isn't much, but it should be able to help me escape... or not, since he's blocking the exit.

He swings another mighty claw at me, but this time, i'm ready. Leaping back, i easily dodge his attack, and charge forward. Dashing forward always seems like an exhileration. Ducking under his second claw, i was already in range.

"Eat this, lizard breath!"

Okay, lame insult, but all the same, i didn't have a lot of time thinking about what to call this hunk of data that resembled a giant, overgrown lizard. But as always, something goes wrong. This case, is no different. In fact, right now, i up against the wall again of the cavern. My back hurts like hell, i think it's bleeding again, i lost my weapons, and lizard breath is thinking of making me into a snack. I don't taste too good, just so you know.

Okay, what just happened was too fast, that while my brain did not really record what just transpired, my body still remembers it like it watched a movie twenty times in a row. So, here's what my body remember. Brain, you better record this well, because i think my body will recall this once. Okay, so let's see... recall faster! That lizard is coming at a very terrifying speed! In fact, that kind of velocity shouldn't be allowed for a creature of his size.

Okay, think fast. Erm... i tried to slash it, but its hide is... ah yes, a bugged monster. Some sort of protection or barrier. My weapons... AH! MY WEAPONS! That's right! My twin swords clashed with its tough body armour, but it didn't even phase the creature. Instead, there was some sort of barrier that was over the creature. It came in view when i tried to hit the creature.

It prevented my attacks from making contact. And what's more, it actually disintegrated my twin swords! They actually broken down and disappeared! Now i'm weapon-less! Ah, then its tail sent me flying. So i'm here. Hey! Those twin swords were hard to get! Woah! Dodged that tail swing with only a second to spare. Oh crap. I can only dodge now.

Running around, ducking under its claw attacks and tail swipes. Oh, don't forget its nasty looking bite. Woah, that tail swipe was close! Too close. Okay, never-mind. That hurts, really bad. Wait, wait... first, my back is bleeding, then my ribs? Okay... just what is going on here? This is a game, right? Just a game? If it is... THEN WHY ARE ALL OF THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!

Without realizing it, i had just exposed myself for a second, and it was all it took for that creature to land another blow to me, sending me flying back. I managed to land on my feet, but that blow really hurt.

"..._cough cough_"

As with instinct, i had one hand over my mouth as i coughed, and another on my stomach. I was already on one knee, my back bleeding and my ribs were hurting like no tomorrow. Blood? Am i coughing blood? What is going on? That dragon doesn't look like it wants to give up. I need to stand up. Come on! Stand up!

"_cough_ Dammit..."

Staggering to my feet, i stepped back, but it feels like my legs could buckle at any moment. Another step back-... i'm already at the cliff edge. Normally, there should be some invisible boundary that prevents people from jumping off, but as i already know, this is no normal space. That cliff drop is real, and so is that dark abyss at the bottom.

So much for my original plan of getting PKed by this monster and ending up comatose, i'm getting to get killed! For real! I can't pull off my headset, because it isn't there! I can't feel anything from reality. Not the air from my over crowded room, not hearing the sounds of my computer, not smelling the smell of a room that hasn't been cleaned but sprayed with air fresheners, nothing.

Where i am now, is in a dungeon, injured and badly bruised, bleeding and facing a very realistic, and hungry, dragon. The dragon is only a few centimetres from me. It can just swipe me from that distance. What can i do? I can't run, i can't even dodge. All i can do, is look at it as it raises its claw. This is the end, isn't it? I close my eyes. If this is really the end, i don't want to see it.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Huh? I slowly open my eyes. Standing before me, looking straight at me, is a person i've never seen before. Short dark blue hair, with a leather sort of body armor and pants with a dark green coat over. In his biker sort of gloves, are a pair of dual swords. Ones i've never seen before. He offers a hand to me, which i take.

Helping me to my feet, he turn back to the dragon. Wasn't it suppose to attack me? It seems to be frozen, not moving. That was when its claw, which was suspended in a position poised to strike, dropped off, sliced cleanly. The dragon seem to regain itself, as it gave a cry quite loud. How did this guy... he isn't normal. That same glow surrounds him, just like it does for Haseo and Atoli.

"You're in a very bad shape. I didn't know that players could bleed in a game. They sure upgraded the game since i last played."

"We aren't suppose to bleed-"

Crap, i shouldn't talk. I continue to cough, and gagging on my own bodily fluids. It isn't a nice sensation, just so you know.

"... I see, i understand a little now. Looks like she needs to explain a lot."

"'She'?"

I couldn't help but ask. I'm curious, or stupid. Either one works for me now.

"Never-mind about that now. Can you use healing items?"

He ask, glancing over to check on me. I nod a reply, and try to open my inventory. At least that still works. Healing items, huh? Using them, i find my wounds closing up, but i still feel like i went through hell, or climb mount Fuji with a monk on my back chanting sutras. Yeah, my head hurts. I still can't seem to find the strength, though, to stand.

"That's good enough. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

So you say, but can you defeat that thing? It looks pissed that you lobbed off his claw. But then again, you did bypass its special barrier. And that claw just cost it a tenth of its HP to disappear. I don't want to be a bother, and this is my fight.

"Hey, don't move about so much. You're still injured."

"This is my battle...(damn my legs, stand straight!) i thank you... for helping me, but i want to finish this."

"You don't sound very convincing. And what happened to your weapons?"

He ask, supporting me while i stagger. Weapons? I have one. I don't want to use it, and i don't think i can. It's a scythe, and i can only use twin swords now. Still.

"... Stand back."

I say, though it doesn't really sound menacing, therefore not at all convincing. He looks at me with a queer look, but steps back. Now i have some room. Yo, lizard breath. I'm back, and you know what? I'm pissed. Pay-back time.

_Equip_:

_'??' Scythe_

Huh? It's name changed.

_Equip:_

_Scythe of Hiro_

This is... my name? And what is this... feeling?


	12. Past, Present, Future

Kai stepped back, just as she pulled out a scythe. It was a wicked looking scythe. A dark, black scythe with its sharp edge lined blood red. But that didn't worry him as much as when he saw her expression. Smiling. She was smiling. A sadistic smile that sent shivers down his spine. This sensation. It is the same as that time. It felt like-

"Cubia... It can't be."

As he pondered, his eyes noticed something. The girl no longer stood there. She disappeared.

"Wha-"

Just as he wondered out loud, the dragon's form cracked. Multiple lines made across its body. One by one, pieces, sections of the dragon fell off, and soon, it was nothing but a pile of sections, with that same girl standing on top of them, scythe still in her hands.

"Impossible..."

Even for his crazy stats, it was impossible to kill this dragon with data drain, and for that many attacks to occur within such a short span. Just... what happened? Then, the girl collapsed. Kai immediately rushed to her side. Picking her up, he noticed that the scythe disappeared. There were too many unknowns for him to make any assumptions.

"Aura... just what are you not telling me?"

* * *

:

Kai walked back to the cavern where he left Akira, and found that they were still there. The group that they saved immediately rushed over to check on the girl

"Is Hiro alright? What happened?"

Was he capable of answering any of these sort of questions? He didn't even know himself. A new group appeared, and approached Kai.

"You are the one who was once Kite, are you not?"

The leader asked. He had his eyes hidden behind dark sun glasses, so it was hard to tell his expression. He noticed the girl in his arms, and Kai noticed a slight change in his expression. Slight.

"So what if i am?"

"Aura, has summoned you."

* * *

:

Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited. Simply waited, but he hates to wait. Those who knew him should know of this. The player known as Haseo is a very impatient person. Atoli had already failed to calm him down, much to her dismay. Six of the eight Epitaph users who are known as the 'Infinity Eight', all waited in the Hulle Granz Cathedral.

Haseo, with Skeith the Terror of Death, Atoli, with Innis, the Mirage of Deceit, Kuhn, with Magnus the Propagation, Sakubo (Saku), with Gorre the Machinator, Endurance, with Macha the Temptress, and Pi, with Tarvos the Avenger. The last of the epitaph user, Ovan, who controls Corbenik, the Rebirth, being a lost one, and Yata, with Fidchell the Prophet somewhere else, these six are easily said to be the most active members.

What they used to do, was go hunt down AIDA, a bug that naturally formed, or so to speak, from the game itself. Some of them manifested into aggressive entities, and that was what the 'Infinity Eight' were hunting. But after the entire incident that happened a few months ago, they were more on to hunting bugs, and hackers.

Some call them the new generation of 'dot hackers', whatever that was. Endurance seemed to have a clue of what that is, though he isn't saying. Besides those six, Yowkow seemed to have tagged along, together with Taika, the old Tengu wanna-be, and self-proclaimed teacher of Haseo. Ina, a small girl in white goth-lolita clothes sat on one of the pews of the church, reading something. Shino, the cause of Haseo's search for the truth about the game, was also present.

"Just where is she?! She called us over and then never shows up!"

Haseo shouts randomly, not really caring who listens. Atoli turned to Shino for help, as the older girl, who shares the same PC as Atoli, though different in colour, knows Haseo better, or hopefully. Shino simply shrugged. Kuhn was about to say something, when the doors of the church opened. Everyone turned, especially Haseo, who stopped wondering in circles, and turned to look as well. Walking in, were six people, and one more, but she was unconscious, and carried by another. Haseo immediately recognized one of them.

"Silabus! Thank goodness you're alright."

Haseo said, patting Silabus on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Haseo. I'm sorry, but i couldn't really help Hiro-san, much."

"... What happened to her?"

Haseo asked, eyeing on the person who carried her.

"I don't know how to explain, though i wish Aura could."

The guy said, resting Hiro onto one of the pews of the church. Pi, Ina and Shino went to check on her almost immediately.

"Who are you, anyway?"

Haseo asked, still suspicious about that guy.

"Not your enemy. Now, where's Aura?"

"That's what i would like to know!"

Haseo demanded. That was when a definite tone was heard. All the players in the church knew that sound, and turned to the altar of the cathedral, where four blue lights descended from above. Three of the blue lights materialized into dark looking characters, looking like stitched up versions of some people. In the middle of the three, a girl materialized from the remaining light. The goddess, Aura, has appeared.

* * *

:

Kai was not happy. Not only was there a zombie like version of his old character standing there, Aura was not at showing any remorse for the girl who still lay unconscious on the pew. The one called Haseo, seemed equally furious, though Kai wasn't letting his show. Aura turned to Kai, who now sat down on a pew himself. That statue at the back, on the altar. He thought it disappeared. And those chains. It was hard to believe she liked it looking like that.

"Kite. I'm glad you came back."

Aura smiled her soft smile at him. Well, okay, maybe he can forgive her a little. Just a little.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did i? Do you mind telling me what is this all about? And just who are these other people?"

"That's what i want to know!"

Haseo demanded, letting his temper getting the best of him, once more. Endurance simply chuckled, which in turned caused everyone to look at him.

"Oh Haseo... do you not know of the name 'Kite'?"

Endurance asked. Haseo scratched his head, thinking. From the looks of things, Kai speculated that some of Haseo's team-mates did not really like Haseo to think. Maybe it caused some problems before?

"I know that that stitched up orange guy is 'Azure Kite'."

Haseo finally said.

'Azure? Is that suppose to draw upon the descendants of Fianna? I was never officially recognized, though.'

Kai thought to himself. Upon hearing this, Endurance chuckled again. Kai then noticed something, that voice sounds very familiar.

"Haseo... have you heard the term 'dot hackers'?"

"No, not really."

Is he an idiot?

"The group known as 'dot hackers' were a group of heroes who saved the world once. During the first game of 'The World'. They were the first to fight Cubia."

"Cubia?! You mean that ridiculously huge monster?! They fought it as well?"

This perked Kai's interest. This Haseo, he speaks as though he fought it. But it shouldn't be. Kai was sure he defeated it.

"Kite, Cubia will always reincarnate. It is also part of the game system itself."

Aura explained, sitting down next to Kai, much to Akira's chagrin.

"The 'dot hackers' soon became an icon in the game, and they were revered like legends. Isn't that right, Kite?"

Endurance smiled to Kai. He really looks familiar, and sounds familiar too.

"Wait... do i know you?"

Kai asked, just wanting to make sure he isn't imagining things. Endurance chuckled.

"Ah, Kite. Always the one to make jokes."

Jokes? He didn't remember making too many jokes, if any.

"It's me, Kite. Or do you not remember this?"

Endurance took out an item. An item that jolted a memory in Kai. That is-

"Aroma Grass... Elk?!"

"Bingo. There has been much that happened after you left and didn't come back. 'She' was sad too."

"You mean... Macha..."

"Yes. She still remembers you quite faintly."

Endurance smiled. Kai didn't like how this is going. He turned to Aura for explanations.

"... I'm sorry Kite. There is much i have to explain to you."

"Then let me explain it for you."

A new voice said from the doorway. Turning, everyone saw a new group of people walking in. Led by a half naked dark skinned man, the new group had about eight other people.

"Keyaki and Kaede? What are you two doing here?"

Haseo asked. The one called Keyaki waved childishly, like his character.

"Hi, Haseo-san!"

Overly excited. How typical.

"Right. It's been awhile Kite. I see that coming back to the game was not really for playing it normally."

The dark skinned man smiled. That voice sounds familiar as well.

"You may recall me, Kite, as the one who trades information."

"... 'Wiseman'?!"

"I go by the name 'Yata' now. Don't worry, i don't expect you to give anything in return, after all, it is important that you know what has happened."

* * *

A/N: Notice how little detail i give to the canon characters? I can't seem to distribute my attention equally these days, given i've been writing about ten fics at the same time.


	13. Face of a Goddess

It hurts all over. Am i dead? No, if i am dead, why the heck do i feel so much pain? And can someone shut whoever is shouting?! It's giving me a headache. Slowly opening my eyes, i find myself staring at a ceiling, or some sort. I close my eyes again, rubbing them with my hand. Hm?

Ara... since when do i wear biker sort of gloves to sleep? Eh? I never had such gloves before. An arm guard as well? Oh wait... i remember. I'm still in the game. I sit up, though the sudden rash action should have been avoided. Ow, my head hurts like i just stuck my head in a ringing church bell. Just where am i?

"Ara, you're awake."

A voice said. Huh? I look over to my right. Sitting down on the bench which i was lying on, is a girl, with light pink hair. Her clothes are completely black, and she looks exactly like... Atoli?

"You shouldn't move about so much in your condition."

Yeah, i hear that a lot. Oh, that guy from the dungeon. He's sitting somewhere in front. A girl with silver hair is sitting next to him. But, is that really a girl? All i can see is a very bright light. Okay, so i can make out her face and such. But just where is that glare coming from? Is it some hacker? Or a legendary item?

"Good that you're conscious, Hiro-san."

Ah, that guy from before... what's his name... Kryst, was it? Now that i take a closer look at his character, he fits the description of a secret agent. Dark sunglasses cover his eyes, his dark hair, his dark costume, which is like a black trench coat over a tunic and pants. Really... like he came out from one of those movies.

"We have a lot to discuss. But first, let us meet Aura."

Aura? Who? Nevermind, since i'm clueless now, i might as well go along with whatever you're scheming, if you are. That girl who looks like Atoli protested against me getting up, but since i volunteered to stand myself, there isn't much she can do. She seems to know quite a bit about health. Is she a medical student?

Walking down the aisle, though it is more like i'm limping with support from another girl, we stop in front of the girl with the really shiny glow. The girl turn and smile to me. What, am i suppose to smile back? Or say hi? That fellow Kryst, just went down on one knee, as did all the others who followed Kryst and me, except for the girl who is currently supporting me. Am i suppose to kneel as well?

"It's alright. You don't have to do anything, Hiro."

The girl assures me, but i don't really feel so reassured. Kryst got back up to his feet, as did the rest. Oh? Haseo, you're here too. Yowkow and Atoli as well. Haseo is talking with Silabus about something. Nevermind.

"Lady Aura, at present, we have gathered nine of the ten guardians. Hiro, here, is the most recent to be found."

Guardian? Me? What are you talking about? And just who is this girl?

"I see. But you cannot just force her into your team, and expect her to follow through, can you? She is confused and possibly stressed about the recent events that happened."

Yes, thank you for telling me that. I think they can figure it out for themselves. Oh yeah, where are they?

"Erm... Where is Yuki and Raijin?"

I ask. I don't see them around here. Are they alright?

"Don't worry about your friends. They're safe and perfectly fine. They're currently over at my guild. Your other friends have been contacted and they should be there as well."

Silabus replied my question, smiling. Still smiling? Well, i guess it is more reassuring than this glowing girl's attempt to do the same.

"Silabus, you should go to check on them."

Haseo called out to Silabus.

"Alright."

"And remember don't-"

"I know, i know. Gaspard doesn't need to know anything about this. I'll also see to the two teams."

"I'll go with him."

Yowkow smiled to Haseo.

"Thanks. Yowkow."

"Alright. Come on, Silabus, let's go."

With that, the two players left the building. But there still is a lot of people in this place. And who is that Tengu? Why is a Tengu in here?! Is he snoring?

"Hiro... huh?"

The guy who is sitting next to that glowing girl looks over at me. What is up with that distrusting face? Do i scare you or something? You were the same guy who rescued me from that horrible creature. Wait... did you defeat it?

"Do you remember what happened?"

"... You saved me from that bugged monster, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you defeat it? No matter how i think about it, it is impossible to get past its barrier."

The moment i say this, the guy seems a little surprised, before he narrowed his eyes at me. Eto... did i do something i shouldn't have? Or maybe asked something i shouldn't have asked?

"You... don't remember?"

"Remember... what?"

"... You took out a scythe, and you killed that dragon."

Me? Kill that monster? Are you nuts? There is no way i could do that. Even with that bugged weapon. Sure, i remember holding it. It suddenly changed its own name. But that's all. Don't joke, mister. I know the possibilities of my own abilities, thank you very much. Don't think that you can try to cheer me up by showering me with empty praises.

"I'm not joking. So you don't remember... Aura, just who are these people?"

The guy turned to the glowing girl. Oh, so she's Aura. Wait, i thought i knew that a little while before. This is bad, i'm getting selective amnesia.

"I can explain that. Kite-sama, we are the 'Guardians'. We have gathered in order to support and aid both the 'Infinity Eight', and the 'dot Hackers'."

Kryst said, bowing slightly. He obviously respects Aura more than that guy. Kaito? Phantom thief? Huh, large childish dreams. I thought he was older.

"... Only nine of you? There are more dot Hackers than you guys. And i don't think we need support from normal players."

"I assure you, Kite. These players are no 'normal' players. Just ask Hiro here."

Aura smiled to me. Aha... just what do you expect me to do? Let me tell you this, i haven't agreed to anything yet. Dot hackers? Infinity eight? Are those guilds?... Hey, i know that blue hair guy! That's the guy who gave me a heck lot of junk when i first logged in to try! What's he doing here?

"Hiro, i want you describe to Kite, just what do you see?"

Aura asked. See? Well, i see lots of things. I'm not blind, you know.

"Describe how you see me."

Oh, now that narrows it down a lot.

"Erm... You seem to have an immense glow about you. To tell you the truth, it is kind of glaring. Is it some rare item? Because, Haseo over here as it as well. That guy over there has it as well. That half naked indian man, that under dressed woman, that weird purple guy, that short child, Atoli, and that flirt with yellow clothes, all have it, though theirs is quite faint."

I know i just insulted a whole bunch of people, but i don't know their names. Sorry, i'm too lazy to read your user names. Haseo looks to be laughing. Well, i don't find it very funny.

"I see. Your perception ability really rivals Karl."

Kryst said. Karl? The girl who is supporting me nodded her head. What are you agreeing to?

"As for your overall power... it seems to be slightly higher than Karl's. Karl, you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, sir."

Mind? Mind what? Excuse me, Karl, was it? Just what the heck is going on?! Explain to me, please.

"Well, there you have it. Hiro-san, we'll explain to you at a later date. For now, i suggest that you log out and take some rest. We have no idea just what extent your body has experienced during your fight in that dungeon."

Kryst said. Sure... i'll do that. I could use some rest. Back to town, save, and get out. The prospect of 'never-coming-back' also sounds promising.

"I'll walk myself."

I say this, but in truth i feel like i need a wheelchair. The moment Karl lets go, i nearly fall, if it weren't for... Haseo. Oh great, knight in shining armour.

"Don't take everything into your own hands. I'll walk her back to town. You guys just discuss about this situation. Update me when i get back."

Wait... Haseo, do i know you? Because... you sound really familiar. When we step out of the building, i discover that it is actually a cathedral, in the middle of nowhere. Great.

"Say... Hiro."

"What?"

"Are you... never-mind."

"Am i what?"

"I said never-mind."

"... Fine."

It isn't as though i wanted to answer you anyway. We teleport back into town, and Haseo helped me save.

"... Do you know Karl?"

"No, i only met her today. Why?"

"I feel as though... i've met her before, just like how i seem to know you. Never-mind."

Weirdo. Whatever, i'm out of here. But before i completely logged out-

"Yukimura-"

* * *

--

I pull the headset off my head. I can breathe again! I flex my fingers, checking if everything was still there. Yup. No problems. But... i check my back. No blood, but it hurts, and checking with a mirror, there is a very visible scar. A clean line across my back. My stomach also has a very bad bruise. My legs feel like lead, my head hurts.

Bruises dot my legs and arms like i'm a dalmatian. I like dogs, but i don't want to end up looking like one. I have to wear sleeves and pants for awhile. It feels too strange to be real. But it is. My phone is ringing. What time is it? One in the morning, huh? Who would call at this time? I pick up the phone on my desk. I recall this number. What is she calling me for?

"Moshi moshi?"

'"Inchou? Are you alright?"'

Yu-chan... So the others are really alright. They don't need to know what happened to me. They shouldn't be worried about it. It isn't their problem, but mine.

"Yeah... i'm fine. Don't worry about it."

'"_Yokata_... Anyway, we were thinking of creating our own guild. Hi-chan was talking about it for some time when they went over to Canard's guild. Did you know they have a garden?"'

"Ha..."

Yu-chan sounds so enthusiastic. And Hitomi... just what do you plan to do with a guild? I don't really plan on going back in the game. It really is too freaky for me.

'"Inchou, you're coming back to play tomorrow, right? Or is it today?"'

Technically, it is today. But you can say tomorrow and i will understand.

"... I... I don't know..."

'"Eh? _Nande_? Why?"'

Yu-chan, i know that practising your english is good and all, but you don't have to ask me the same question twice in two languages. You're going to be one of those advertisements you find in Shibuya. Wait, do they actually have two languages written on them? Nevermind.

"I... have work."

A lie. A simple lie. I usually cannot say no to Yu-chan when it comes to this. The only time i can say no, is when i believe i am hundred per cent right in my decision, like with that chim chim. There is no doubt that chim chims were meant to be kicked, i mean, how can you resist that? You're incredible for doing so, Yu-chan.

But me, i'm not. I'm not incredible or anything, i'm not sure on whether i should continue with the game or not. I mean, i know it's dangerous, but... there is something that pulls me in. It frightens me so much that i have to force myself to resist. Like chocolate. Or cake. Or chocolate cake.

'"_So-ka_... I understand. We'll just go training some other time. By the way, what level are you?"'

"Erm... fifty-five."

Yeah, apparently, i did kill that dragon. And it gave me some really crazy experience points. I mean crazy.

'"EH?! Inchou! No fair! We were so worried about you when you ran off, but you went training by yourself? Unfair!"'

Unfair? I nearly got killed! And no, it wasn't my intent on training.

'"So you're taking a rest today... Okay, we'll also take a rest. I think the others would agree. We can't be playing all day, after all."'

Yes yes, study some time, will you?

'"Okay, _oyasumi_, inchou!"'

"_Oyasuminasai_."

With that, she hung up. Should i really go back? Hm? Another call? This number...

"Misaki-kun? What is it?"

'"Inchou, you're still awake at this time?"'

"Yeah, so? The same can be said to you. What exactly do you do at night that makes you sleep in class?"

'"... I'm working, okay?"'

"You don't work on fridays and weekends. I know your schedule."

'"Are you a stalker? A different sort of work, happy? Anyway, i was wondering if you... never-mind."'

"Huh? What is it? Stop being so indecisive. Be a man and just ask."

'"Never-mind... Say, are you free in the afternoon?"'

Afternoon? Let me think... i shouldn't have anything. Onogishi oji-san may suddenly pop over, but he never calls before he comes over, and he is just as predictable as a slot machine. So no, i don't know when he comes over. But he pops by once or twice a week. So either today or... tomorrow. Misaki-kun has never met Onogishi oji-san, and vice versa. I don't think Onogishi oji-san will think bad of Misaki-kun, but i worry of what Onogishi oji-san will think of the overall situation. No, i have not told Onogishi oji-san that i invite Misaki-kun quite regularly over for a meal and tuition. It isn't Onogishi oji-san's problem, and it isn't a problem at all.

"... Yeah, i'm free. What, you want more tuition?"

'"Heh, you can read me quite easily."'

"That's all you ask from me."

'"That's not true. Anyway, in return, i'll cook."'

"Sure. What time?"

'"Let's see... one?"'

"Alright. _Ja, oyasuminasai_."

'"Hai, _oyasumi_."'

With that, i pray that no one else calls me. I need to sleep. This is too much adventure for one day.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what is wrong with me... my female characters tend to get hurt a lot... my male characters get injured, but my female characters tend to end up nearly dead?... Am i sadistic? Or just plain sexist? Or both? Hope not... Or i'm screwed.


	14. Fallen

Do you know how it feels like to be drunk the night before, and have a raving lunatic pounding at your door early in the morning? Okay, not early in the morning, but still, to rouse you from your peaceful slumber. It really is something that just annoys the heck out of you. In my case, i did not drink the night away, nor have i ever consumed alcohol so far in my life. The reason for my tardiness? My body suffered some major damage the night before, and i can't move too well. Ah, i can't feel my legs... Still, there has to be someone who is knocking on my door.

I turn to my alarm clock. One? Already? You mean i collapsed in my bed and slept for twelve hours? That's nuts. One... that means Misaki-kun must be the one who is currently pounding away at my door. Does he plan to break it down? Knowing him, he would. I force myself out of bed. No time to fix my hair.

Shuffling my feet across my crowded room, i curse a couple of times when my foot collided with some book piles. Just walking over to the door of my own room from my bed is hard enough. I still need to walk down the stairs. So i navigate my way around my own house, looking like a druken business man who can't walk in a straight line.

Differences are that i'm a student, my hair is in a mess, and i am not drunk. So in short, similarities are that i can't walk straight and i feel the need to be left alone.

"Hai, hai... i'm coming so just hold on."

I call out to Misaki-kun, who seemed to have heard me. I open the door, and look straight into Misaki-kun's face. I'm not too happy about him wanting to break my door down, but i'm just too tired to yell at him.

"Inchou... you look... terrible."

Thanks for the update. You can be my personal fashion advisor. Yu-chan is still my personal mirror.

"Did you not sleep well at all last night?"

He ask, stepping in. I shuffle my feet to carry myself over to the kitchen. I need a drink. Juice is nice. Or tea. Tea. Something warm would be nice. Okay, tea it is. I don't care about Misaki-kun's taste. He will have to drink whatever i serve him. I'm so tired.

"Ne, inchou... why are you still in your PJs?"

Is it a crime to keep wearing my pyjamas? Long sleeves and pants. It can hide my bruises well.

"I just woke up."

"... That's rare, to have inchou sleep past ten."

Well sorry for being a freak at waking up early. In fact, on normal school days, i wake up at six, latest.

"I did some work before i went to sleep."

I lie, pouring the hot water from my kettle into two cups. Tea bags only, sorry. I set the cups on the table, and sit down on the floor myself, placing my work that i still left on the table yesterday in front of me. Misaki-kun, as usual, sits opposite me. It's already close to winter, and i should really bring out the kotatsu. If i can remember where i placed it. Was it in the basement? Or in my room? The kitchen? I really need to sort out my house.

"You don't need to push yourself every time."

"It is my own choice whether i want to push myself or not."

Exactly. I don't see how it is of your business to say whether i should go on like i am now, or not. That experience in the game also made me think the same. I really don't see how it is of those people's business to interfere with my affairs, let alone drag me into theirs.

"... Inchou, can i ask you something?"

"What is it? It better be something on your school work."

I take out my pen and began to chew on its tip, while trying to solve my own homework. These days, teachers think that homework actually helps, so they pile them up like mountains of paper rubbish. Think of the trees. And plus, the exams are just around the corner. Teachers should give less homework, and more tips on what to study.

And don't go dumping work on my desk! I have to study as well! At least i finished stapling all of the hand-outs, so i don't have to deal with it throughout the weekend. But still! This is too much! Ah, how irritating. Drink some tea to wash down my irritation... ahh... warm tea is really soothing.

"Do you play 'The World'?"

PFFT!! Oops. My tea. But more importantly, why does Misaki-kun know about it? Wait... he does sound a lot like... nah, it can't be. That guy and Misaki-kun act so differently.

"You mean that online game where people become comatose?"

Am i playing dumb? Or am i testing him. Why do i want to hide the fact that i play the game from him?

"... Yeah, that one."

"... Do you think i play that game, Misaki-kun?"

"Maybe. And the fact that you spat tea over me is also another suspicious sign."

Ah... sorry about that. At least your homework didn't get wet. So good. Here, have some tissue.

"Well, if you think i play the game, then so be it, i play it. But that should not be a cause for you to ask questions unrelated to your homework."

"Inchou! This isn't a thing to be so casual about!"

Ara... Misaki-kun getting all riled up. But what is he so angry about? A game is a game. Though realistic and i got very badly beaten up because of it, still, it isn't his problem.

"... I don't know why you're being so angry. There shouldn't be a cause for you to behave in such a manner."

"Inchou!"

"Misaki-kun, what i do in my free time is none of your concern. Did you just come over to study, or just to shout at me?"

That shut him up. Good, now go back to your work. I wince at a slight pain that is still running through my legs. Sitting on the floor is not such a good idea with injured legs. Why didn't i think of these in the first place? Misaki-kun noticed my slight change of expression, but he went back to his work. Maybe he thought i was just sitting in an uncomfortable position.

I would like to think that he thought like that. Only ten minutes past, before a new interruption. Why can't i do my work in peace? Someone is knocking on the door. Judging by the time, it can't be the Takanashi. They are out for the weekend on some family trip, with only their daughter still here. But she rarely stays home. The others in the class don't know where i live, so the only condidate is...

"Ka-chan!"

Yup. Onogishi oji-san. Ka-chan is just a nickname he calls me, but it sounds like he is calling me his mother. If he has a key, why does he knock? A man who stands slightly taller than me. He has a very imposing presence about him, but he normally has a soft expression that makes everyone around him less aware of his fierce attitude when at work.

With that ridiculous smile, he looks like an idiot. The first thing he does when he enters my house? Rush over and pulls me into a great bear hug. Considering he isn't really that big in size, but still bigger than me, his attempts must seem slightly... odd. Ah, my bruises hurt!

"Have you been eating well, Ka-chan?"

"Yes, oji-san."

I sigh. First question is always the same.

"Hm? Oh, that's rare, you have a guest. A boy? Ka-chan, since when did you get a boyfriend? Why wasn't i told? Oh my, children grow up so fast."

Stop saying those sentences so quickly! I can't explain myself to you! And boyfriend? Who, he? Like real! Children grow up fast? I'm already seventeen! I'm not a kid! You want to see a kid? I suggest you go down the street and take the first left. You should see a day care, and i think they're stocked to the brim with kids. You can watch them 'grow fast' there.

"He isn't my boyfriend, oji-san. He's simply a classmate."

Finally, a moment to explain.

"Ara... Is that so? Well, _konichiwa_. I'm Ka-chan's uncle and guardian, Onogishi Takeda. Hope that my Ka-chan isn't causing you any problems."

Onogishi oji-san bows to Misaki-kun. That isn't necessary. I don't think he deserves anything to have someone bow to him.

"Oh, no, she isn't of any problem to me at all, but in fact a great help. Ah, i'm Misaki Ryou."

"Misaki? Oh? You mean, you're Ryou-kun? Ah! Haha! I didn't recognize you at first. Oh my, you've grown! What, has it been... five? seven years?"

"Six. Takeda o-san is in good health as well, i see."

"Of course, you can never beat this old body down!"

Actually, i can. I did demonstrate it so clearly during the last Christmas party, where you got drunk, and i tapped you once on the shoulder. You fell like a brick, if i recall.

"... Oji-san, you know Misaki-kun?"

"Know him? He's the son of my business partner! I haven't seen him for so long, since i never go over to his house. But for both of you to be in the same class... and in the same neighbourhood, what a pleasant surprise."

Pleasant? Since when did you ever use words like that? You sound like an old wife who is admiring the weather. And i don't think pleasant is word i would choose to describe our relationship. Before you came barging in like a drunk tubby, we were almost at each other's throats, though only through the silence of ignoring the other.

"I'll go get tea."

I say, getting to my feet. Onogishi oji-san and Misaki-kun seem to have a lot to talk about. I shouldn't get in their way. As i pour tea into a new cup, i start to feel... dizzy. My vision is blurring. Just what is-

* * *

Ryou was shocked by the sudden sound of breaking ceramic. Both him and Takeda stood up, and saw her lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Inchou!"

Ryou rushed over, and held her head up. He checked her vitals first off. There was a pulse, and she's breathing. But both are erratic. She was sweating profously, and looked to be in a lot of pain. She also seemed to have a fever.

"Takeda o-san, call an ambulance!"

"It'll be faster if we take my car. Come on!"

Takeda rushed out of the front door, and Ryou followed closely behind, with her still in his arms. As Takeda drove out like a mad man, Ryou sat in the back of the car, monitoring her condition. He didn't notice before, just how small she really is. With her usual attitude about things, you couldn't really tell. But now, she looks extremely frail.

"Mi...sa...ki...ku...n..."

Ryou thought he heard her mumble something. Checking her vitals once more, he found that though her breathing had become more relaxed than before, her pulse was starting to go crazy.

"O-san! Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as this junk can go!"

Takeda replied. It must be noted that what Takeda calls 'junk', is actually a very expensive sports car, capable of going more than three hundred km per hour. It isn't exactly what people call 'junk', but rather, 'treasure'. The saying 'one man's junk is another man's treasure', can be true in this.

Reaching the hospital in record time, Ryou rushed into the emergency wing of the hospital. It didn't take the receptionist too long to figure out that they have a patient in the form of a girl lying limp in the hands of this boy who looked to have ran a marathon. In less than a minute, doctors were all over the situation, and Ryou was asked to wait outside.

Ryou sat there, staring down at the floor as he sat and waited. A while later Takeda came over, and sat down next to the boy.

"Ryou-kun... you alright?"

"... Yeah. I just... didn't expect inchou to suddenly collapse like that."

Ryou said. In truth, he was afraid, not just surprised. Frightened, as it reminded him strongly of another incident.

"Ka-chan... never really talks about her school life. I think it's a good thing that you're in her class. She needs a lot of support from friends."

"O-san... in truth, i don't know all that much about her. I just go over to have study sessions, and sometimes meals."

"But you do know that she has no parents, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Her father abandoned her mother and her when Ka-chan was just born. Divorced just like that. She never saw him, or even heard from him in her entire life."

Takeda said, leaning back against the wall.

"Because of that, she always wanted to act strong, for her mother. She never cried, never selfishly asking for things she wanted. But at the same time, she closed her doors to everyone. Only her mother could talk to her as an equal. You should know about this."

"...In school, she seemed quite friendly, though a little rough for a girl."

Ryou added. Takeda smiled, taking out a small packet of gum. Popping one into his mouth, he continued.

"She wanted to take over the role as the family protector, to protect her mother. If only her mother did not die so early, maybe things would be different."

"What did her mother die of?"

"... Cancer. It was discovered after Ka-chan was born, and the doctors deduced that since her mother was already weak, giving birth to a child would only cause the cancer to spread deeper."

"..."

"After that, Ka-chan sort of sunk further into depression. She became more withdrawn from me and other family members. It became so severe that we wanted to admit her to a hospital. But she was normal otherwise. She still ate, she still went to school. It wasn't until her last year in junior high, did she become more lively, and more open. We didn't know what happened."

Ryou thought about it, but he didn't really remember anything in particular that could have changed her so much. To think back, he didn't want to know her back then. Ryou suddenly noticed a man approaching them.

He wasn't a doctor, or a member of the staff. Dressed in a smart looking suit, he had an intimidating air of dominance about him. Just looking at him made Ryou shiver. Takeda saw the man, and immediately stood up, his face contorted with anger.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

Takeda demanded. The man looked at Takeda silently, before bowing.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but i did what i had to do."

"I won't allow you to take her away!"

"I don't have any intentions to take her away, if she feels like she wants to be here."

The man calmly replied, even when Takeda was practically shouting at his face.

"Then why have you come? You have no right to-"

"I have. But this time, i've come to simply see her."

"... After what you put her and Ryoko through, how dare you show your face now!"

"As i said before, i did what i had to. I know i cannot be forgiven, but for this time, i beg you."

The man took off his sunglasses, revealing his sharp, yet gentle eyes. Ryou thought that this man resembled her for some reason. The man went down to his knees, hands on the floor and head bowed, practically begging Takeda.

"Please. Let me see my daughter."

* * *

A/N: I always wanted to have a story like this! The suspense! The drama! The agony! The... lameness that ensues right as i finish writing this.


	15. Blood of the Nightmares

A/N: A funny story... as i was posting the chapters up to the site to post... i found that i had double posted this chapter... i seriously thought i was missing a chapter... till i calculated everything and found that i just double posted, oops.

* * *

Once again, i find myself in a very unfamiliar place. I remember i blacked out, and i awake to find myself staring up to a white ceiling. The sense of deja vu is applicable, but this is one sort of deja vu i'd rather not revisit so often. I flexed my fingers. No gloves, so i'm not in a game. And since i can move my fingers, i'm still alive.

But that's about all that i can move. My fingers. If you think about it, that isn't something to be overjoyed about. Moving only my fingers could mean a lot of bad things. A mask over my mouth, pumping a cooling air that taste rather odd. I hear the constant beeping sound of an electronic device. Adding up everything, i can deduce that i'm in a hospital bed. Nice deduction Sherlock.

"You're awake?"

An unfamiliar voice ask. Well, isn't it obvious that i'm awake? My head feels like lead and my body is as stiff as rock, but i'm awake. A lady in white came and took the mask off from my face. Fresh air, instead of a cooling air of strange tasting wind. Great, my mouth is dry. I think it may have iced over.

"I'll call the doctor to check on you."

She said, leaving me alone. Good, stay away, you give me the creeps. Now, i can take a better look at my situation. My arms, though stiff, are still moveable. I managed to sit up, though as always, my judgements on health are screwed up. Well, looking at myself, i'd say i look more like an Egyptian mummy.

Bandages around my arms and legs and my torso. My forehead has one too. No wonder i feel so stiff. Real smart, Einstein, what next? You're going to figure that you can't move? Actually, i can see that for myself without thinking, thank you very much. The door swung open once more, and a weird looking guy walks in with a white coat.

Don't tell me he's my doctor. He looks more like an executioner than a medical expert. He even has a scar over his right eye! A member of the yakuza?!

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving about so much. _Ma-ta-ku_, kids these days have too much energy for their own good."

The doctor said, pulling out his medical instruments. I have no clue what they're called, so don't scold me for calling them simply 'medical instruments'. Sorry for my ignorance. I know what it is when i see its name, but when i try to say the name myself, i draw a blank. Selective amnesia, i know. After doing some test, which i wouldn't exactly call 'appropriate', the yakuza of a doctor seemed satisfied.

"You suffered a lot of internal damage, but your body has an amazing healing ability. Personally, i'm shocked to see such a recovery speed."

You make it sound like i'm some robot, or weird alien. I might even throw in 'superman' into that bunch of options. Ultra-man?

"But you shouldn't overdo it. Even your body has its limits. Don't shower in hot water for awhile and try to drink lots of water. I think it would be best if you stay in hospital for a while."

A while can mean a lot to me. I can make tea, cook, shower, do my homework and read ten books in my definition of 'a while'. No wonder some people complain i take too long...

"How long?"

I croak, yes, i croak. Just because i have a dry throat and mouth from breathing a gas that i pray isn't fart, i sound like a frog.

"About a week, at least."

One week, that's a long time. The exams are just around the corner! I need to study. Well, it isn't really that important, is it? I still have the second semester to catch up. Ah! I can't be thinking like that! Bad brain, bad bad bad! Moral dilemma! I'm scolding myself and my body parts. Can i see a psychiatrist? I think i'm going insane.

"Don't worry, a week will pass sooner than you think."

Well, it isn't soon enough. But i guess, i should use this time to think about some things.

"Ah, you have some visitors."

The doctor said, getting up, and leaving the room. Stepping in, Misaki-kun and Onogishi oji-san. It is obvious that both are trying to hide their anxious looks. Too bad, you two suck at acting, and would never get any awards. Especially Misaki-kun. He looks like he isn't even trying to hide his anxiety.

Wait, was he actually hiding it? Or was it simply my own delusional mind trying to get me to think that everyone tries to hide their anxious looks to make me feel better?... Ah, another scolding for my brain is in order. Okay, so he isn't trying to hide it.

"Inchou! Why didn't you tell us about your injuries?"

Misaki-kun demanded. Well, first off, i'm not deaf, so you don't need to shout. Second, this is a hospital, so like the first one, don't shout. Third, i'm injured, so again, don't shout.

"I didn't know about my injuries myself."

I simply reply. Well, it is the truth. I didn't know the extent of my injuries, and thought they were mainly superficial. Who knew that they ran all the way internally?

"Don't try to cover it up, inchou! I know you played 'The World'! You almost died, you know?!"

Misaki-kun... I see... So Misaki-kun really is him then. And it seems Misaki-kun figured me out as well. Heaving a sigh, i simply lay back onto the bed. I don't really feel like having an arguement with him right now.

".. You're right, Misaki-kun, i almost died."

"Ka-chan!"

"Oji-san, please be quiet. I'm having a conversation with Misaki-kun."

I glare at Onogishi oji-san, which i've never done before. Am i insane? Maybe, but this is a matter now between Misaki-kun, and me. Onogishi oji-san seemed to get the message, and nodded, leaving the room.

"... As of where i left off. So i almost died, however, it was my choice to enter the game. And since i already faced the worst there is-"

"That isn't the worst you can face! You haven't seen the true horrors of the game yet! ... Why do you throw your life so easily?"

I've never seen Misaki-kun look so worried before. He really has changed these past few months. That's good, i guess.

"Does it really look like i'm throwing away my life so easily?"

The life that mother gave me. The life i will cherish. But it is also the life that 'he' gave me. The life that was stained by his betrayal. Maybe i really am trying to waste my life. After all, even if my eight kidnappers did force me to play, i could have just 'not' played it. So why did i? Curiousity? Stupidity? Or just plain suicidal? Misaki-kun kept silent for the moment.

"You... hate yourself, don't you?"

"... Onojishi oji-san told you, didn't he?"

I hate it when that old man tells others about me. Isn't anything in this world private anymore? So, do i hate myself? Yes. I did. But somewhere along the way, i lost that feeling. Covered over by other thoughts. It lost its strength, and no longer occupied my mind like it did.

"Inchou, please, stop playing the game."

"I planned to do that. But since it is 'you' who is asking, maybe i'll reconsider."

"Inchou!"

"You should know me, Misaki-kun. I hate to be told what to do."

"This isn't the time for your selfish attitude to come in!"

"Selfish?! Looks whose talking, you coming in here and telling me to stop playing?"

"It is for your own good!"

"And since when have you ever known anything that was good for me?!"

Looks like we both lost control. And in the process, Misaki-kun had grabbed onto my shoulders. It looks more like an interrogation, than a persuasion. And his choice in persuaing me is rather... Misaki-kun like.

"Misaki-kun, look, i'll go back into the game to find out what is going on. Even if i stop playing, Yu-chan and the others would still continue. I will not allow them to be hurt in anyway, even if i have to face unknown enemies that others don't know about. I bet even you don't know."

"... Aura isn't saying much."

Misaki-kun said, releasing his hold of me.

"Aura... exactly what is she?"

"Some call her the goddess of the game. She is the core of the game, and is sometimes called 'the key of the twilight'."

"'The key of the twilight'? Sounds weird."

"It is. A few months ago, i... lost a dear friend to an abnormally in the game."

A friend. So that is why Misaki-kun is so worked up about me playing the game. He's really softened up. Misaki-kun continued his story, telling me of his grand adventures. The more i listened, the more intrigued i became. The mysterys of the game that they finally uncovered, and saving the world?

Sure, Misaki-kun does not usually fit the profile of a 'hero', but it still is interesting. From his strong desire to save his friend, to becoming a legend as a PKK, or player killer killer. Then to his confrontation with Aura's knights, to his stats being reset. Meeting new friends, losing some along the way.

Being betrayed, losing hope, then being brought back up. Sounds like something straight out of a fairytale book. But now i understand Misaki-kun's motives, and why he changed. It was really pleasing to see how he has found true friends. Friends he can count on.

"Misaki-kun... I understand."

"You do? So you'll quit the game?"

"No."

"HUH?! Then... then what do you understand? If you really understand, then you should-"

"I said i understood your motives, but that still isn't going to change my mind."

I firmly reply. It is actually interesting to see Misaki-kun look so confused, frustrated and... okay, so it is weird, i know, but it's still very interesting.

"Besides, i've been chosen, haven't i? As a guardian. Who knows what awaits me now?"

"But-"

"Oh come on, are you trying to take away one of the few fun things that i enjoy?"

"Eh... no, but still-"

"Then it's settled. Come on, Misaki-kun, it'll be fun. If you're not satisfied, then make sure to guard my back."

"... Inchou, do you know the significance of... never-mind."

Misaki-kun said, heaving a sigh at the same time. Yup, he's never won in an argument against me. Not then, not now, not ever.

"Ah, Misaki-kun, what do you want for bento?"

"Huh? But aren't you scheduled for release only until the end of the week?"

"Dammit, i forgot... Then you'll make me a bento!"

"HUH?! Why do i have to do that?!"

"Because it is pay-back!"

"For what?!"

"For my bento."

"Heck no!"

"Oh, mighty Misaki is embarrassed about making a girl a bento?"

There, finishing strike! He can never win now! Not with the the grand combination of my ultimate sarcasm remark, mixed with puppy eyes overflowing with sarcasm! Of course, i am the sarcasm queen, but that makes no difference.

"... Fine."

Score two for me! I'm on a roll! Misaki-kun simply smiled at me doing my victory pose, nothing fancy, just me doing the 'v' sign with my right hand, and grinning like an idiot. At that moment, Onogishi oji-san stepped in.

"Ka-chan... there... there's someone who wants to meet you."

Onogishi oji-san said, looking rather worried. Misaki-kun seemed to notice, and took his leave. Who can it be? That makes both Misaki-kun and Onogishi oji-san worried? Once Onogishi oji-san left, a new person came in. Rather tall, and eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. You aren't blind, that much i know, so don't wear shades indoors. The man looks to be in his late thirties, with short dark hair. Suit of a successful salary-man, or possibly the boss of his own company. Very expensive looking. Wait, come to think of it, i think i've seen this person before, but where?

"You look well."

He said. His voice is deep and very commanding. But do i hear sadness in his tone?

"And you've grown to look like your mother."

"Actually i've been told i look more like my father."

"I see."

He takes off his shades, and looks straight at me. Now i remember! Though he looks older than before, and with eye bags under his eyes, slight wrinkles and a tired look, he still hasn't changed much. This man, is the man in the photo with my mother. This man, is the reason for my pain, my suffering. This man represents my sins, my hatred, my anger. This is man is...

"I see you still remember me, Kasumi."

"... Oto... sama."

* * *

A/N: YES!! Another dramatic moment i've always wanted to write!! The drama! The suspense! The... same cycle i went through the previous chapter.


	16. Flowers of a field

A/N: I've gotten an idea from another fic in this section for this part. Credits go to that author (whose name i forgot, sorry.)

* * *

Ryou looked worryingly into the room where she was. He heard everything from Takeda, and for having that man go see her, would be one of the worst things for her now. He turned to Takeda, who was simply deep in thought.

Ryou knew that it was hard for Takeda to decide. For one, the man was begging, and he is her father, so he does have a certain right. But for this kind of situation, it was hard to decide. So why did he allow him to see her anyway? His phone then started to ring. Glares from others in the hospital made him check it immediately.

"One new mail?... Yowkow?"

Ryou wondered. He had wired his phone to retrieve emails from his account, since he figured that he wouldn't be near a set anytime soon due to Kasumi being in the hospital.

"... See her online? This area is..."

Ryou knew that something important was up, and turned to Takeda.

"I have to leave now. Can you tell inchou that i'll drop by after i'm done with some business?"

"Ah... sure."

Ryou thanked Takeda, and ran out of the hospital. It wasn't too far from his house, and running wouldn't take so much time. He prayed it wasn't something drastic, because he couldn't bear to lose Yowkow again.

* * *

--

Walking alone in the open field, Haseo thought it would be best if he could just pinpoint where she is exactly. Thinking back, he's been surrounded by girl problems for a long time, and now that Kasumi's in the hospital, his troubles had just escalated. He was still worried on whether it was right for Takeda to let her father see her.

His sight shifted. She was there. Standing by a small rock, Yowkow seemed to be slightly in a daze. As for what she was thinking, he didn't really know. She was always impulsive, outgoing, and very 'straight-to-your-face'. But there were times when she kept quiet, simply spacing out into mid-air. This was one of those times. She showed no signs of even noticing him.

"... Yowkow."

He called out to her. She slowly turned, and when she saw him, she simply smiled.

"Haseo..."

"What's wrong?"

He asked. He remembered this place well. Yowkow had brought him here some time ago, while he was still searching for 'Tri-edge'. She gave him a unique weapon, 'honeysuckle'. It reminded him of Shino. The name itself meant 'deep affection'. It wasn't clear whether Yowkow knew of it, but Haseo still thought well of it.

It was also here, after the entire event of Cubia, that Yowkow openly confessed her feelings to him. At that time, he did not know what to reply with, but Yowkow at that time said, '"It's alright not to give me a reply now, or ever. I just... wanted you to know how i feel."' He knew how she felt, but he wasn't sure. After this, he turned to Shino for advice. Shino had always been a elder sister figure to him, guiding him constantly.

Shino and him still meet offline from time to time. Shino's advice? Follow his feelings, which didn't help. Kasumi also did not help with any input. Then again, Kasumi seemed very pissed when he asked her about it. After Yowkow confessed her feelings, Atoli did the same, though at the Cathedral. Oddly enough, Atoli said the exact same thing as Yowkow.

Ever since that day, Atoli and Yowkow were constantly around him in the game, and they would argue over things form time to time, but still maintaining a good relationship. It was as if they had some sort of secret agreement, that no one else was aware of.

"Haseo... do you remember this place?"

She asked. She asked the same one before confessing to him.

"Yes, i do."

"Good... I may not be coming online for awhile."

"Why?"

He asked. This was unusual, since Yowkow was one of the most active players online that he knew of.

"My parents... they're worried over that incident."

By 'that incident', she meant the case where she fell comatose from playing the game. Being PKed by an infected player, Yowkow was hospitalized for quite some time.

"... You'll be coming back after you talk things over with them, right?"

"Hmm... that may take awhile."

She smiled softly. That smile always seemed to grate his nerves. It always meants that something was going to happen, something was hidden from him, and that something is always never good.

"My parents decided that it would best if we move."

"Move? To where?"

"Hmm... to a southern city. They haven't told me yet. But after i move, i'll try to talk things over with them."

"... Yowkow..."

"I don't know how things would work out, but... i hope i can see you again."

She seemed to put on a forced smile. Maybe because she didn't want him to worry. Why is it that all girls keep doing this to him? But then again, he also does it to others. Kuhn had the kindness to tell him that on numerous occasions.

"... Yeah, you make sure you come back, you hear? I'll be waiting."

"Thanks, i knew i could count on you, Haseo."


	17. A leader's return

He left. That man left. I did not know what to say to him. There were too many things that were going through my head at that time. It was not like i wanted to see him again, but i wanted to say so much. I wanted to shout at him, scold him, scream at him, all in that order. But... as a daughter, i found myself wanted to be... just by his side. I thought i hated that man for the countless nights that he did not spend with mother and i.

I wanted to hate him, to despise his whole existence. So why, why was it that i did not when the time came? When i finally came to see this man? Why was it that i couldn't gather up my anger, my hatred that i once held deep within my heart? Why must i break down at such a critical time? Tears that ran down my cheeks were now dried.

I could not see how i was unable to feel the hatred that i once held. What i lost, i gained, but then i lost it again. Argh, i'm confusing myself. As time past, i found unable to remember him, his words, his presence. And therefore, my hatred towards him was lost as well. It was a strange thing to occur. The door swung open, as Onogishi oji-san stepped in.

"Has he left?"

I asked. Onogishi oji-san nodded. He looked quite worried. I think he knows what is going on. Well, actually, he does. Among all of my relatives, he is the only person who knows anything about me. All others showed their sympathy, greeted me during holiday parties, but that was about it.

Onogishi oji-san truly cared. He was there when mom cried, he was there when mom died. He was there when i could not cope with stress. Onogishi oji-san was always there. He acted more of a father than that man.

"Ka-chan... i-"

"No need to say anything Onogishi oji-san. I understand. I won't cry. That was over years ago."

I actually did not want to continue on that man. Though i cannot hate him any longer, i still cannot talk about him.

"... Onogishi oji-san, where is Misaki-kun?"

"Oh, he left, saying he has something he needs to do."

That boy can sure run away. Well, at least i don't need to deal with any more weird questions. But there were so many things that i wanted to ask him. Oh, nevermind. Those can wait. So i'm stuck in this bed, doing nothing. But... maybe i can do something.

"... I guess i'm going online, then."

* * *

--

Yes! My legs can move! Okay, so it's only virtual, but it is a relief that something i have come to enjoy. Onogishi oji-san was very against the idea of me going back online, so i waited till he left, and gave Misaki-kun a quick call. Misaki-kun was also against me going back, but after a long conversation, he finally relented. In the real world, he is currently sitting next to my bed. As for this world? He's standing right next to me. The eternal sunset of Mac Anu is as glaring as ever. Can't they tone it down just a little?

"So? What do you want to do?"

Haseo ask. What do i want to do? Hmm, i haven't actually thought about it. For now, we're walking. That's something.

"... I think i need to talk to Kryst. I need to find out what exactly are the 'guardians'."

"I don't trust that guy."

"You don't trust anyone."

I simply reply. That, Haseo had no comeback. I check my list of contacts, and find that he isn't online. Dammit. Just when i needed him. Oh, speaking of which.

"Misaki-kun."

"What, inchou? Anyway, in the game, call me Haseo."

Haseo looked slightly irritated, well, the same can be said for me. Why does EVERYONE call me 'inchou'?!

"Fine, 'Haseo'... don't tell any of the others about what we're doing. I don't want them involved with this incident."

"... Others?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Haseo. Yu-chan and the others."

Haseo looked as though he gained a new revelation. Really, his face lit up like a christmas tree. But without the lights. So just green? I'm really confusing myself.

"Oh, those eight. Sure, i won't tell them. But are you sure you'll let them continue?"

"They look as though they're having fun. I don't want to ruin their leisure time activities just because i'm worried for their safety. Sure, i am very worried about it, but as long as they want to have fun, i'll protect them."

"You were always so soft on them, especially Raidou-san. You spoil her too much."

"Yuki? Heh, yeah, that may be so."

I simply smile. Yuki was always so innocent and cute. She always makes me want to cuddle her tightly. Like a teddy bear, but i won't hug a teddy bear that much. Yuki was always like a younger sister to me. She lost her mother in a car accident in the tenth grade, so i took it upon myself to help her. Maybe that is also one reason people still nominate me as inchou... huh?

"Haseo... is something bothering you?"

He looks disturbed, troubled by something. Even in a game, his expressions are all too clear to me.

"... It's nothing."

"I know it's not nothing. But if you don't want to say, i won't pry."

"Thanks... Where did you get your name anyway?"

Haseo is quick to change the topic, but who cares. I don't want to know his business anyway.

"You mean 'Hiro'? Ah... i got it from a game."

"Ha... say, what's your level?"

"Fifty-five, why?"

"You're a multi-weapon, right? You can get a job extension soon."

A what? job what? extension? Why does it sound like work? Like a salary man who works overtime but gets no overtime pay.

"It means that you get to unlock your other abilities. What's your second job?"

"Er... blade?"

"Right... Well, the event isn't on till... three weeks, huh? Looks like they need to work out some bugs in the job extension systems."

Haseo seemed to be checking the forums.

"So, this event is... not according to the person's level?"

"It is. But it usually only occurs once every two weeks. So everyone who is at the required level, would be allowed to the quest when it is available. I guess C.C. corp needs time to prepare to change the appearances of each character that goes through it."

"I see... So, should i not train in the mean time?"

"Well, you still could... For now, why not follow me? I need to go make some rounds on the fields."

"Doing what?"

"Hunting viruses and hackers."

"Well, aren't you one yourself?"

"Not exactly."

* * *

--

The next few days were of complete, and utter boredom to me. Yu-chan and the others visited me often, with Misaki-kun dropping by when everyone else had left. He helped me copy notes, though i should have known that he would fall asleep often, especially in history. Now i have to ask Makie-san again... Makie-san, i'm in your debt! Once more...

But so far, online, i've not been able to contact Kryst, or any of the other guardians. Which really frustrates me. I mean, i know only Kryst's member address, but i did not think that he wouldn't be coming online for one entire week! And i thought that i would at least bump into another guardian. But i don't know how to look for them. I only remember two members. Kryst, and the girl Karl.

But even so, i thought i would see that girl, Karl more often. She did seem the type to appear often. Oh yes, i'll be discharged today. Apparently, there was someone who managed to talk to the doctors, and arranged an early release. As for who that person is? No one wants to say, but i already knew. That man.

That day he came to my room, that was completely unexpected. He did not say much, did not apologize for not being there. He simply stated facts. Facts that did not really register in my head. I was not listening to his words. I was simply looking at him. The man whom i had never seen in person. The man who is my father. Or was.

Actually, judging by my situation, it should be 'would-have-been'. Ah, erase him from my head! He gets me out early, so what? He isn't anything more. I flex my arm, checking its mobility. Good, all working. Smooth, too. Hmm, maybe having your body in bandages for a few days can do wonders for your skin. Huh? Misaki-kun seems to be smiling.

"Thinking about something good?"

I ask, seeing as how he rarely smiles about things. And truthfully? Whenever he smiles, it never means anything good. Maybe even his presence can mean trouble for me. But as i realized before, even when he's not around, he can still cause problems for me. Dammit! His entire existence is my polar opposite! But his presence is stronger, and so his will cancel mine out! That means, he is stealing my thunder! Wait, wrong usage of words.

"Huh? Oh... it's just that you look all fine now."

"Of course i am! I've been stuck in this bed for four days already. You would think that i would be perfectly fine, right?"

"And you're getting used to the game. Well, kills two birds with one stone."

"Absolutely."

Grinning like an idiot, is something Misaki-kun probably saw on my face now. Yes, he's laughing. Well, i'll let this slip. Just this once.

"Well, just another day, and you'll be done."

"Yeah... Hey, i was thinking about something last night."

"What would that be?"

"I was thinking that in the second semester, i would go join some clubs."

I think i just said something odd. Misaki-kun is stoning. His jaw slack open, eyes wide open, and maybe not breathing. Really, did i say something weird?"

"YOU?! A CLUB?!"

"What's so wrong with that? I know i'm not the athletic type... but i thought that if i could train my body up, i could at least deal with situations like before. Besides, i think it's healthy to pick up a sport, don't you agree?"

Misaki-kun seem to calm down a little. He thought about something before replying. Wait, he thinks? Oh yeah, he does. Why do i like to look down on him, anyway?

"... What are you going to join? The literature club?"

"Nah, even though i like reading, i think joining that club is just too much. I can read and write, but i can't do it often. I still prefer to read in private."

"You read even when i'm with you."

"You're an exception. I treat you lower than air."

"... HUH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT-"

Before he could continue, a nurse stepped in, and threw a wash basin at him. The basin hit Misaki-kun square on the face, and sent him flying back. The basin in question, is one that you would normally see in anime. Huh? Of course i watch anime! Hey, just because i read, that doesn't mean i don't enjoy watching shows.

What, are you guys stereotyping me already?! Heh, of course, if i read manga, i would watch anime. I am a faithful follower of '' series, and the ' ' show. Self censorship, i believe is a very useful tool. Oh yes, the nurse who came in, looks like a gorilla. No kidding. Large, bulky, and ripped.

My god. I never knew female nurses could actually look like that. I simply smile to the nurse, and the nurse nodded, leaving the room. Misaki-kun got back up from the floor, rubbing his reddened forehead. Ouch. That would leave a mark.

"Anyway, i plan on joining either the kendo club, or archery. Or both."

"... You? kendo and archery? I remember you used to be a part of both of them in junior high... But you quit after two weeks."

"It was tiring, so i didn't like it, especially in the summer. The equipment for kendo stink up in summer."

"But joining all of a sudden, may not be good for you. You should try exercising a little before you run off to do those strenuous activities."

"What, are you my doctor? My doctor looks like a yakuza member, and you look more like a 'banchou'."

"Banchou?! If anyone has to be one, that would be you!"

Misaki-kun actually does have a point, te, why am i agreeing with him?!

"You always have those eight guys following you, you beat up bullies ever since kindergarten, you had school mates, senpais and even teachers bowing at your feet!"

No wait a minute... that's just too much.

"You're exaggerating."

"Okay, so school mates feared you back then. When you joined kendo and archery, people were really afraid of you."

"Ha... was it really that bad?"

I didn't really hear about that, but then again, i never did listen in on rumours and gossips back then, since i didn't care to hear them, and i think i was also the main topic of those rumours.

"Everyone thought that the 'silver razor' was going to learn to kill."

"... I did not join to learn to kill. That's it! I don't want any-more rumours like that to go on! Misaki-kun!"

"Y-yes!"

Misaki-kun suddenly snapped a salute. What is he doing? Never-mind.

"You will accompany me to join those two clubs!"

"... huh?"

"Did you not hear me? You. Will. Join. Me. In. Those. Clubs."

"... why me?"

"Who else? Besides, a little exercise should be good for you as well."

* * *

:

Exams! How could i forget! Argh! Study! I've already been discharged, and as expected, upon going back to school, the class was in an uproar. Kunisawa-kun was the most happy to see me. Why? Apparently, when i was hospitalized, he was placed in charge. And from what i heard, the class was disorganized and like a jungle. Really? I didn't think it would take so much to control the class.

"Banchou! We look forward to your leadership once more!"

Ah, they've been calling me that ever since the day i came back. Apparently, no one else, besides my eight kidnappers and Misaki-kun, was aware of my return. It really was a mess, boys running around, shouting, fighting amongst themselves, the girls not caring, laughing loudly, and so on. Well, it was a jungle, but i didn't do much.

Okay, maybe slam my hand on the board... and it did leave a dent, but nevermind. As for who said that? I think it was Yamazaki. Well, he's right now in a heap of tables and chairs. I think i hit him too hard. Wait, i hit him? I guess it was on reflex... but now the others are starting to call me that too.

I preferred it when it was just 'inchou'! And because of... i guess after seeing that man again, i regained my violent personality if someone ticks me off. But aren't i suppose to have that violent side when i'm facing him? Not others? I guess this is what you would call 'venting anger and stress towards another'. Therefore, by-standers, beware. Ara, forgot to tell Yamazaki that... ma, i-ka. No one really bothers with him anyway.

"Banchou! We await your orders!"

There goes another boy against the wall. This time... Amatsu-kun... And the others are clapping...

"New record! This hole is definitely ten centimetres deep!"

And they're measuring it... Let me study!

"Inchou has it tough, huh?"

Yu-chan smiled, taking her seat next to me.

"Ma-ta-ku... talk about irritating."

I sigh, looking back my notebook. Great, i lost my momentum. Besides, orders? It's only homeroom. No new announcements, and i'm tired.

"But, sa-su-ga, the return of the 'silver razor' has gotten the entire school riled up."

Jun-kun... you want to die? And it isn't just the school that's riled up. The entire neighbourhood is talking about it. Well, not everyone knows that i hold that title. Sure, students who knew me in the past, and the students in this school all know that i hold that name, but that does not mean everyone. It causes so much commotion that i just want to hide my face at home.

"You can't complain if people start calling you 'banchou'."

Hitomi added, having a very sarcastic smirk on her face. Can i hit you once? I'll make sure you won't feel much of it. Or anything after that.

"Inchou, are you going to apply for the clubs?"

That voice is... i turn around and see, Misaki-kun? Ara, Hitomi has gone into her 'love-love' vision already. Fast.

"Do i have to sign up now?"

"It's better to sign up soon. You could forget in the future."

True... i do have a strange tendency to forget some important things, and i place the blame on my selective memory.

"Huh? Inchou, what are you planning to join? So late in the term?"

Yu-chan asked. She's so cute.

"Oh, i plan to join Kendo and Archery."

Did i say something wrong? These guys are looking at me with... that Misaki-kun shocked face kind of look. I tend to get those often, don't i?

"Ba-banchou! Who do you plan to kill?!"

"Shut up, Yamazaki."

I simply say, before landing a straight one into his face once more. Oh, he's flying far.

"Oh?! New record! Five metres flight! _Sa-su-ga_ banchou!"

"... Toraya, you want to have one too?"

My fist is itching for your face now too, you know.

"N-no, banchou!"

"Don't call me that!"

"S-sir! Yes sir!"

"..."

Wait, isn't that weird? That's just plain... wrong now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now this is getting lame... really. I think i've watched too much anime... if you don't know any japanese word meanings, just ask. MAYBE i'll answer you. If i want to.


End file.
